Ladrón de Corazones
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: It's show time! Kaito Kid hace llegar una nota con su próximo robo al inspector Nakamori, ¿será capaz de descifrar el mensaje?, ¿y si el detective Conan entra en acción? ¿cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Kid? El astuto ladrón cometerá su mayor crimen teñido de azul. ¿Y por qué Aoko Nakamori parece la clave del misterio? /FINAL/
1. La carta

Disclaimer: Magic Kaito y Detective Conan son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

_"Cuando la noche del viernes próximo se convierta en un día estrellado,_

_volaré a encontrarme con los zafiros gemelos custodiados por el hombre de ley _

_bajo la nieve del niño azul._

_Kaito Kid."_

El inspector Nakamori releyó por enésima vez la nota que aquella mañana había aparecido frente a su puerta (la de su casa, algo sin duda extraño), era como si el ladrón lo estuviese desafiando personalmente, cosa que no podía entender, pues de todas formas era el encargado de la formación policial que trataba de capturarlo. Y lo haría, todos sabían que Ginzo no descansaría hasta dejar a ese hombre de sombrero de copa entre rejas.

No obstante, la situación empezaba a tornarse frustrante. ¿Por qué el supuesto mago tenía que decir las cosas con tantas metáforas absurdas? Podía deducir a qué hora se efectuaría el robo, eso era algo sencillo, probablemente se trataba de la noche del viernes, cuando el reloj diese las noche en punto (Tal vez debería llamarlo sábado). El resto de la carta... ¿qué se creía que era, un ladrón o un poeta? Ya había pasado el mediodía y aún no lograba entender a qué gemas se refería, no tenía constancia de que hubiese ningún tipo de zafiro por la zona que debían proteger. Incluso parecía que el garabato de la cara de Kid dibujado junto a su nombre se estaba burlando de él.

Apoyó las manos bruscamente sobre la mesa, azotándola, mientras se levantaba de golpe a modo de amortiguar un poco el enfado. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Aún nada? —preguntó una voz desde la entrada, donde su hija Aoko asomaba con el almuerzo que le había traído. El padre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y volvió a sentarse apoyando los codos sobre la madera.

—Es imposible entender la manera de pensar de este tipo.

El hombre suspiró y miró la hora de su reloj, era día jueves, por lo que más le valdría solucionar lo que ponía en esa carta, pero al parecer nadie del personal había sido capaz de descifrarla cuando se la había enseñado, y él tampoco, miró a su hija un momento... No, era imposible que aquella niña pudiese entender la mente de Kid; era probable de todas formas que ella le recomendase pedirle ayuda a Hakuba Saguru, pero ni loco dependería de unos simples niños de bachillerato, oh, no, el era el gran inspector de policía Ginzo Nakamori, y su orgullo se vería dañado si dejaba el asunto de ese ladrón en terceras personas.

Definitivamente iba a atraparlo con sus propias manos.

.

Un gran bostezo se oyó por la casa mientras una expresión de enfado se dibujaba en el rostro de la muchacha que acababa de entrar con varias bolsas de la compra en las manos. Estas fueron depositadas a un lado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un golpe seco fue lo que se escuchó seguido del grito de un hombre adulto y las reclamaciones de la muchacha por descuidar su trabajo y ponerse a dormir.

El niño a su lado se limitaba a verlos rodando los ojos. Típico de Kogoro "el durmiente". Fue lo que pensó antes de escabullirse hacia su habitación en lo que sacaba su teléfono móvil para buscar la noticia que tanto había llamado la atención durante la mañana y que a penas había visto de pasada debido a las clases de la escuela primaria (que para él no eran más que "un juego de niños", nunca mejor dicho).

—¿Kaito...Kid? —pronunció en voz baja mientras leía la nota que había sido publicada en la prensa de inmediato (aunque debería haber salido al día siguiente) tan solo por el nombre de quien la había dejado.

Se tiró en su cama pensativo mientras releía las conclusiones de la policía con respecto a lo escrito en ella y rememoraba sus anteriores encuentros con el mago ladrón, como incluso este se había atrevido a hacerse pasar por él, bueno, por su cuerpo original, eso de ser un adolescente dentro de un cuerpo de un niño pequeño cada día lo desalentaba más, pero aún con eso no podía desistir, estaba demasiado cerca de La Organización como para rendirse, Kaito Kid no era la única persona a la que estaba interesado de entregar a la policía.

Pero por el momento era lo que tenía más cerca.

Y debía admitir que aquella nota le llamaba la atención, había algo extraño en ella, pero no lograba descubrir qué...

—¡Conan!

Sintió las manos de Ran tirar un poco de la suya para llamar su atención y sacarlo de la cama para llevárselo, oh, sí, había olvidado por completo que aquella tarde prometieron ir con Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko a no recordaba cuál convención de Kamen Yaiba... Suspiró al pensarlo, si seguía de esa forma al final acabaría convirtiéndose en un crío de verdad. Casi que hubiese preferido quedarse con Haibara investigando el antídoto de aquella droga, pero era probable que ella lo echase del laboratorio. Al final no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Por una vez no hace daño...

Sin embargo, aquel misterio de la nota seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza mientras Ayumi le contaba todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente para llamar su atención, el hacía como si la escuchara, pero probablemente la pobre niña estuviese hablando sola. Mientras tanto Genta corría por todos sitios buscando puestos de comida, acabaría perdiéndose. Después Shinichi tendría que encontrarlo pensando en su comportamiento y... efectivamente, lo encontrarían en donde habían acabado junto con él: Un Macdonals.

—¿Os habéis enterado? Dicen que Kaito Kid volverá a robar esta noche —dijo Mitsuhiko tras escuchar a unas chicas de una edad aproximada a la de Ran.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Kaito Kid?!

—Sí, pero parece que la policía aún no ha conseguido saber donde aparecerá —seguía contando en voz baja mientras los niños se acercaban más para oír, como si no quisieran que nadie los escuchara— Dejó una carta muy rara —comentó encogiéndose de hombros con cara de duda.

—Oye, oye, Mitsuhiko, ¿y si consiguieramos descifrar la carta...? ¡Ya lo tengo! —Genta alzó el puño arriba en señal de lucha— ¡Este podría ser un nuevo trabajo para la Liga Juvenil de Detectives!

Los tres niños soltaron juntos una exclamación ilusionados con el caso, ¿acaso estaban locos? Era lo que pasaba por la mente del joven detective, ni siquiera tenían la nota, aunque él ya la había leído.

—¿Y cuál es esa nota? —tanto Ayumi como Genta miraron expectantes a Mitsuhiko durante unos segundos...

Lo sabía. Pensó Shinichi al ver como los tres se quejaban de no tenerla. No obstante, tras soltar un suspiro tomó una servilleta y sacó un bolígrafo que le habían dando en uno de los puestos de la convención, más tarde, transcribió lo que ponía en la dichosa carta.

—Ese fue el mensaje que Kid les dejó a la policía a primera hora de la mañana.

Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, los tres niños y él estaban frente a la comisaría de policía junto con Ran que trataba de sacarlos de allí mientras un inspector Nakamori muy enfadado les repetía que aquel lugar no era sitio para niños y que ya tenían bastante que lidiar con la nota del ladrón como para que unos chicos quisieran jugar a detectives. Ran se disculpaba por ellos algo incómoda esperando a los niños que fueron interceptados por los policías, y se los llevó de allí.

—¿Dónde está Conan?

O eso creían.

.

—...bajo la nieve del niño azul —leyó en voz alta observando la nota que estaba en el estante detalladamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Conan desvió la mirada hacia la voz femenina que venía de aquella adolescente, tal vez su imaginación le jugara malas pasadas, pero juraría que se parecía mucho a Ran— ¿Estás perdido? Le diré a mi padre que te lleve a casa —dijo ella sonriéndole al más pequeño mientras salía de la puerta del despacho del inspector Nakamori.

Este no tardó en llegar y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer a Shinichi.

—Ah, no, tú no vas a arruinarme la caza de ese ladrón de pacotilla esta vez —negó varias veces quitándole la nota al chico para luego llevarlo a fuera al lado de su hija—. Es el niño que vive con el detective Mouri, sabes donde es, ¿verdad?, ¿podrías llevarlo allí por mí? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no quiero que este mequetrefe —refiriéndose a Conan— distraiga mi investigación. De acuerdo, ¿Aoko?

¿Se llamaba Aoko? El pequeño detective pestañeó.

—Sí, papá —la chica suspiró un poco y tomó la mano de Shinichi para sacarlo del edificio— ¿Vamos? Tu familia debe estar esperando —sonrió para darle confianza.

Pero él solo se limitó a asentir mientras observaba sus ojos, azules, eran de un color azul profundo...

¿Aoko?


	2. Planificación

Aquel lunes se había levantado del lado equivocado, o eso era lo que pensaba él con la mala suerte que había llevado a lo largo de todo el día. El estropear su ala-delta la noche anterior tampoco ayudaba mucho a su estado de ánimo, aunque sabía que no era importante, Jii no tardaría en arreglarla. Quizás otras cosas fuesen aún más molestas, por ejemplo: ¿por qué el detective pseudo-británico tenía que estar tan pegado a Aoko en ese momento? Oh, sí, Kaito Kuroba estaba enfadado. Por si fuera poco, Akako llevaba media hora quejándose de que no escuchaba sus consejos como bruja invocadora de Lucifer y no sabía qué cosas más que le había dicho y no terminaba de entender. A un mago como él la "verdadera magia" no le suponía ni el más mínimo interés. ¿Para qué querría una bola de cristal o una poción de amor pudiendo usar al mundo como su espectáculo de magia? Bueno, tal vez (y sólo tal vez) no estaría mal algo de brujería para librarse de Hakuba... ¡No, no, y no! Eso sería como admitir su derrota contra él, aunque no en los robos precisamente (al menos tenía la satisfacción de escapar de él cada vez que se metía en medio).

Fue en ese momento (¿O quizás se le había pasado por la cabeza antes?) cuando escuchando a su amiga de la infancia con sus quejas sobre su padre y el famoso ladrón, Kaito Kid, una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente, ¿acaso podría...?

—Hey, Kuroba —sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y ladeó la cara hacia Akako fastidiado— Ya veo que te encanta mirarme, ¿eh? —bufó ella indignada ante la expresión de desagrado de él— En fin, lo que iba diciendo: no sé en qué estás pensando, pero olvídate de esa idea, tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a ti y sé que tendrá consecuencias.

Kaito sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos y restarle importancia, ¿no era que su compañera ya había predicho cientos de veces que iba a morir en uno de aquellos robos? Sin embargo, hasta ahora había salido ileso, aunque con un par de rasguños más que de costumbre, eso si no se cruzaba con el pequeño detective que siempre acompañaba al señor Mouri y acababa teniendo que reparar su ropa, monóculo o con un resfriado por caerse al mar, tendría que saldar cuentas con aquel niño un día de esos.

De todas formas, en parte aquella arpía de Akako tenía razón, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero quitando su obsesión por su persona, la bruja se preocupaba por él y su seguridad. Él lo sabía. El plan que había comenzado a formarse en su mente era algo que no debía llevar acabo. Y aún así, las palabras de Aoko y Hakuba durante aquel momento eran demasiado molestas como para ser ignoradas tan fácilmente.

Kaito marcó el número de Jii en su teléfono móvil y esperó, uno, dos... tres toques hasta que la voz de aquel hombre lo hizo alejarse un poco de sus compañeros. Nadie debía escuchar aquella conversación. Lo había decidido, durante esa semana tenía que dejar listos los preparativos para su nueva locura. Buscó en su bolsillo un bolígrafo y tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor, sacó un papel de su manga y lo colocó en su mano para escribir un pequeño borrador de lo que se convertiría en el nuevo desafío de Kaito Kid a la policía japonesa, una de sus típicas notas con un dibujo de su cara al final, solo que esta vez, sería un poco diferente... Claro que debía decir las cosas sin decirlas realmente. En esa ocasión necesitaría tiempo y probar la resistencia a peso de su ala-delta, no podía perder la concentración jugando a policías y ladrones.

Además, aún era necesario repasar qué joyas de las que había cerca podrían tener algo que ver con Pandora, pero para eso él tenía tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo incluso. Pues si la organización se hacía con la gema, iría a destruirla costara lo que costara. Dichosa piedra, él ya tenía su propia caja de Pandora por abrir...

.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde todo aquello. Efectivamente, ya era la noche del viernes del robo y el inspector Nakamori, estando de los nervios, había mandado a sus hombres a investigar sobre cualquier tipo de joya azul cerca de allí. Faltaba poco para que de un modo u otro tuviese que hacerle frente a kid en algún lugar.

Mientras tanto, el detective del este intentaba encajar las piezas del mensaje del ladrón. La chica que había visto la tarde anterior le inquietaba y no sabía que relación podría tener eso con la nota. De todas formas, su nombre se había quedado grabado con fuego. "Aoko". ¿Qué le extrañaba tanto en aquel nombre?

—"Un día estrellado" —era obvio que aparecería a media noche, cuando el viernes empezara a ser sábado—. "Custodiados por el hombre de ley" —¿Se estaría refiriendo a un policía? Pero era poco probable que un policía tuviese un zafiro, también era posible que se refiriera a algún tipo de juez o detective... La imagen del inspector y su hija pasó de nuevo por su mente como si tratara de decirle algo que no lograba descifrar.

Se revolvió el pelo suspirando un poco, allí le sería difícil averiguarlo, y más con Ran gritándole a su padre que no podía beber más cerveza mientras se escuchaba a todo volumen el programa especial de Yoko Okino. Menudo ejemplo le daba aquel hombre a un niño...

Poco después sintió que su teléfono vibraba dentro de su bolsillo, bueno, el teléfono de Shinichi, ya que el de Conan Edogawa estaba en la mesilla de noche. Observó el número que aparecía en la pantalla y no pudo evitar una sonrisa embobada mientras entraba a esconderse al baño para luego acomodar su modulador de voz antes de responder. Ran había dejado de sarmonear a Kogoro para llamarlo a él. Lo extrañaba. A Shinichi, y él lo sabía. Podía verlo en aquellos ojos que brillaban como piedras preciosas cada vez que alguien tenía su nombre en la boca, Sonoko, él mismo...

Un momento, ¿piedras preciosas?

¿Zafiros azules?

La mente del detective empezó a a trabajar y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Ahora todo encajaba.

"Lo que en realidad significa es..."


	3. Aoko Nakamori

Shinichi corría tanto como sus piernas de niño de primaria le permitían hacia la comisaría de policía con la esperanza de que el inspector Nakamori aún no hubiese salido con sus demás compañeros. Había descubierto, con horror, lo que realmente significaban las palabras que Kid había dejado en aquella nota y tenía a penas unos veinte minutos antes de la hora que el ladrón había acordado, y eso con suerte de que Ran no lo hubiese pillado mientras salía o hubiera resultado imposible salir en mitad de la noche. Kaito Kid estaba por aparecer, lejos de los lugares donde la policía trataba de cuidar todo lo parecido a una piedra preciosa de color azul, azul... Donde menos lo esperaban. Porque Kaito Kid no pretendía robar ninguna joya esa noche, lo que él realmente quería era...

Un grito ahogado de sorpresa seguido de una caída por el tropiezo se escuchó en la calle. El sobresforzar su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, pero ya a penas quedaba tiempo. Sin aliento se levantó del suelo y buscó con la mirada dando con uno de los coches patrulla, corrió hacia él y se plantó delante para llamar la atención del agente que lo conducía.

—¿Dónde está el inspector Nakamori? -preguntó exaltado cuando este se detuvo dando un frenazo, la verdad es que seguramente le gritaría que podía haberse matado, pero eso no era lo primordial en aquel momento.

Cuando al fin consiguió que el agente le diera el comunicador del vehículo, tomó aire y exclamó:

—¡Su hija está en peligro! ¡Kid no busca ninguna joya! —prosiguió rápidamente a explicar lo que había descubierto antes de que el hombre le colgara pensando que era una broma— Con "el hombre de ley", la nota habla de un policía, usted, por eso no la recibió en comisaría, cuando nombra a un "niño azul" es una alegación a un juego de palabras con el nombre de su hija: "青(Ao)" en japonés es azul, y "子(Ko)" significa "niño" si los juntamos quedan la palabra "青子(Aoko)", es decir "Niño azul". Cuando Kid habla de dos zafiros dice que son gemelos y están en "la nieve", se está refiriendo a los ojos azules de su hija haciendo una metáfora con el color de su piel —intentó no hablar atropelladamente y finalizó—. Por lo tanto, ese papel decía: "El próximo viernes a las doce de la noche me encontraré con la chica que custodia el inspector Nakamori, Aoko."

Al otro lado del transmisor sólo se escuchó el sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo.

.

Lentamente la ventana fue cediendo a sus enguantadas manos. Poco a poco, se deslizó en silencio hacia dentro de la habitación sin evitar que una amplia sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro al verse allí al fin. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia aquel cuerpo femenino que adormilado entreabría sus ojos azules, cualquier rastro de cordura se había desvanecido. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita.

La chica confusa no emitió palabra alguna, ¿Kaito Kid? ¿Acaso no era aquella la noche de su siguiente robo...? Sus pensamientos acerca de eso se detuvieron un instante y de repente se dio cuenta: ¡¿Qué mierda hacía Kaito Kid en medio de su habitación?! Abrió los ojos como platos y en un acto reflejo lanzó su almohada a modo de "defensa" dándole de lleno en la cara, ya que este no se lo esperaba. Ante este gesto, el sombrero de copa cayó irremediablemente al suelo por el impacto, mostrando un rostro cubierto a media cara hacia arriba por una especie de máscara blanca, en lugar del usual monóculo; Kid no era tan idiota como para presentarse sin cuidarse de que su amiga no lo reconociera.

El ladrón alzó una ceja pasando la mirada del proyectil a la expresión rabiosa de la joven. No había duda de que Aoko Nakamori no le tenía precisamente cariño. Aún sabiendo eso, recogió su prenda y la colocó nuevamente mientras se acercaba a la adolescente, quien se fue pegando a la pared que tenía tras la cama en un vano intento de retroceder a la cercanía. Sin embargo, en unos segundos ya estaba acorralada por el hombre enguantado de blanco. Decidió empujar sus hombros para tratar de librarse de aquella situación tan irreal que estaba viviendo...

Y en ese momento, el transmisor que Kid llevaba sonó.

"¿Qué demonios?" El ladrón maldijo por lo bajo. "¿La policía? ¿Ya me han descubierto?" Eso parecía decir Jii cuando le hablaba por aquel aparato. Debía salir de allí antes de que llegaran. Así que se apartó de la chica y extendió una mano hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, a pesar de que el tiempo le faltaba.

—¿Me permite sostener su mano?

Adivinando la respuesta esquivó con agilidad el predecible golpe fallido de ella y, antes de que Aoko pudiese darse cuenta, se encontraba en los brazos de Kaito Kid. Fuera de su casa. En medio del aire. La chica pudo sentir como una mano enguantada la atrajo contra el pecho del ladrón, amortiguando de esta manera cualquier tipo de grito y a la vez escondiéndola de ver el suelo de las calles por debajo de ellos. Agradeció esto y se sujetó con fuerza y miedo a la chaqueta del mago mientras las luces de los coches patrulla empezaban a verse a lo lejos.

Seguro que en uno de ellos estaba su padre.

.

La casa del inspector Nakamori había sido revisada de arriba a abajo. El hombre comprobó, con horror, que no había rastro alguno de su hija por ninguna parte. Por otro lado, Shinichi había logrado colarse cuando el policía con el que estaba había recibido la orden de inspección inmediata, por lo que en ese momento se encontraba en la casa junto a los agentes.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?" Tiró con la mano de algo que sobresalía de la funda de la almohada que había caído en el piso mientras ellos no estaban.

—Oiga, señor —tras echarle una ojeada al objeto en cuestión, movió un poco la manga del inspector imitando lo que haría un niño y le acercó el papel que había encontrado allí.

_"Al último minuto del próximo domingo,_

_devolveré su preciada gema en el lugar donde el tiempo de la ciudad se marca._

_Kaito Kid."_

El "acertijo" era en sí, sencillo, nada que ver con la nota anterior. El detective estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuándo Kaito Kid involucraba a terceras personas en sus crímenes? Aunque no hubiese pedido rescate ni amenazara la integridad física y/o psicológica de la hija de Nakamori, frente a un juez sin dudar aquello sería juzgado como un secuestro en toda regla. ¿Por qué un ladrón de joyas se molestaría en llevarse consigo a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con las piedras y, además, para decir que la regresaría en los dos días siguientes?

Aquel caso no tenía ninguna lógica. Y quizás era más fácil simplemente esperar al domingo por la noche, frente a la torre del reloj como se especificaba en la nota. No obstante, Shinichi Kudou no se iba a contentar con eso. Lo veía improbable, pero si Kid podía pasar tan fácilmente de un robo a un secuestro, con el tiempo podía llegar a convertirse en un criminal más peligroso, incluso un asesino.

Observó como el inspector arrugaba la hoja lleno de ira e impotencia. Había sido humillado. ¿Sería realmente el mago de la luna plateada una persona cruel? Hasta ahora al detective del este no se lo había parecido. Por eso la situación en la que se encontraban le desconcertaba. Tampoco era como si pudiese simplemente encontrar el lugar al que había huido, Kaito Kid no haría llamadas ni pediría encontrarse solos en un lugar específico para pedir un pago por la vida de Aoko, lo único que tenían era aquel trozo de papel que seguramente no llevaría sus huellas dactilares.

Soltó un suspiro, al parecer sí iban a tener que esperar a la fecha acordada, de nuevo. Pero mientras tanto... Miró de reojo al hombre desolado que se contenía por no hacer pedazos la nota. Mientras tanto podía intentar averiguar algo que uniera a esa persona bajo el pseudónimo de Kaito Kid con Aoko Nakamori.

Porque él estaba seguro de que debía haber una razón para aquel suceso.


	4. Sospecha

La venda sobre sus ojos empezaba a resultar algo molesta para ella, caminar a ciegas no era algo que le resultara agradable, pero era obvio que Kid no querría que ella supiera dónde se encontraban. O eso fue lo que imaginó al oír el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose. Luego fue conducida al interior de lo que era aquella casa. ¿A quién se le ocurriría llevarla a su propia guarida? Sólo a él, por supuesto. Ni loco iba a dejar a Aoko encerrada sola en un almacén como hacían en las películas, y mucho menos la llevaría a un hotel, sería como gritarle a la policía que estaban allí, incluso si se disfrazaba, de todas formas, tampoco tenía demasiado dinero como para estar pagando eso —el devolver las joyas tras robarlas tenía desventajas—.

Pero las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, tenía que tener a su amiga de la infancia retenida durante los siguientes dos días, y no iba a retractarse. Aquel teatro había surgido a raíz de una conversación que la joven había mantenido con el pesado de Hakuba a principios de semana. Quitando el hecho de que hubiera preferido que hablase con él en lugar de con aquel detective, era algo molesto escuchar cómo detestaba a su identidad secreta, y aún peor saber que estaba celosa de él; celosa de la atención que Ginzo Nakamori prestaba al ladrón hasta el punto de olvidarse del cumpleaños de su hija (no olvidaría el día en que se encargó de escribir con las luces de aquel edificio una felicitación para ella). Se sentía mal por todo eso, en parte era su culpa, pero quería darle un escarmiento al inspector de alguna forma, quizás así prestaría más atención a la chica.

Por otra parte, debía admitir que también quería causar una mejor impresión en Aoko, aunque en esa situación era algo que veía difícil. Fallo suyo. Mientras la guiaba para abrir la puerta secreta de su habitación (ya que ella no conocía ese lugar), podía notar el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo. Y no habría sabido decir si podía ser por miedo o por pura rabia. La estúpida idea de secuestrarla era muy arriesgada en cualquier sentido. Esperaba que no lo reconociera, pero debía admitir que en el fondo le gustaría que lo hiciera y perdiera el odio a Kid —cosa improbable, seguramente lo detestaría también como Kaito Kuroba—. Sacando todo eso de su mente, suspiró un poco y deslizó las manos por sus brazos desde sus hombros en un intento de reconfortarla (¿pasaría lo contrario tal vez?) y, controlando un poco su tono de voz para amortiguar que lo reconociera, pronunció:

—Hemos llegado, señorita Nakamori, le aseguro que no corre riesgo alguno, la mantendré bajo mi cuidado durante unos días, luego podrá volver con su padre.

La adolescente frunció el ceño sin emitir respuesta, ¿qué se estaba creyendo aquel ladrón? Ella no era ningún tipo de piedra que pudiese robar y devolver en su estúpido show de magia. Por unos instantes, pensó en darle un pisotón en el pie, pero al recordar que estaba sola con ese criminal, sujetada por él y sin saber dónde estaba o sus intenciones... era preferible no arriesgarse a enfadar al secuestrador, al menos hasta que viera el suelo bajo sus pies y no corriera el riesgo de caerse. Aunque por lo que sabía, Kaito Kid no era una persona agresiva, quizás por eso la situación resultaba chocante.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, el ladrón desató la cinta de color azul que cubría sus ojos —a juego con ellos—, sin duda estos eran mejor que cualquier zafiro... Desechó esa idea ante la mirada fulminante que la chica le mandaba. No era momento de dejarse llevar por las emociones de Kaito Kuroba, mientras llevara puesto aquel traje, él era el mago de la luna plateada, nadie más.

Y sin embargo, el ladrón no podía evitar la misma fascinación hacia aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban desde el rostro aniñado de Aoko. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza observándolo esta vez con curiosidad. ¿Por qué el hombre al que odiaba parecía haberse quedado embobado? ¿Era su imaginación? Fijándose en los pocos detalles que podía ver de su rostro, ¿acaso no era demasiado joven para ser el criminal al que su padre había buscado durante tantos años? Tres opciones se dibujaron en su mente:

Kaito Kid poseía la fórmula de la juventud.

Su vista, sumada al rostro oculto del otro, había empeorado.

Ese no era el mismo Kaito Kid que había desaparecido hacía ocho años.

La tercera hipótesis parecía la más adecuada, no obstante, antes de que pensara si quiera en preguntar, el ladrón había desaparecido de su lado y se había dirigido a uno de los percheros de aquella pequeña habitación para colgar su sombrero (debía ser algo molesto llevarlo a cada rato), también puedo ver de reojo su usual monóculo no muy lejos de allí. Tras aquello, Aoko echó un vistazo a su alrededor, ¿por qué estaba en esa habitación tan extraña? A Kaito le hubiera gustado dejarla en un sitio más cómodo, pero corría el riesgo de que supiera que estaba dentro de su casa, y aún no estaba preparado para que alguien conociese la verdad, bastante tenía ya con las acusaciones de Saguru y las indirectas de Akako. Ah, como detestaba eso.

Terminó de acomodar las cosas y volvió la vista hacia la chica sonriendo con su expresión característica.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Aoko definitivamente iba a matarlo.

.

La jefatura de policía estaba que echaba humos, y es que uno de sus mayores temores había ocurrido: Kaito Kid se había convertido en un criminal mayor. Hasta ese entonces la cosa había estado más relajada, al contrario que el dilema de Nakamori y la familia Suzuki, muchos de ellos no tomaban en serio el deber de capturar a un ladrón que devolvía lo robado al poco tiempo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones. El inspector esta vez presentaba un aspecto moribundo, ¿por qué había tenido que llevarse a su hija? ¿Era alguna clase de advertencia o venganza? Mientras tanto, un pequeño niño de primaria daba vueltas por la sala pensando en lo inusual de aquella situación.

Poco después el detective Mouri, junto a Ran, aparecieron por la puerta y un puño fue impactado en la cabeza de Shinichi junto con una mirada furiosa. ¡Le había dicho a ese niño que no se metiera en el trabajo de la policía! Kogoro había tenido que ir con el coche de alquiler a recoger al chico después de que su hija recibiese la llamada de que Conan estaba allí. ¿Cómo había salido sin que lo vieran? El niño se quejó por el golpe pensando que ya debería estar inmunizado contra este por la costumbre. El padre de Ran era demasiado irascible.

—¡Papá! —Ran lo regañó tomando a Conan entre sus brazos— Siento mucho si os ha causado problemas —se disculpó con la policía por haber tenido que aguantar al más pequeño sin ser consciente de que él había sido el que resolvió el enigma.

—Creo que más apropiado que una disculpa sería gratitud —oyeron una voz a sus espaldas y la joven se giró encontrándose con un chico de una edad similar que miraba distraídamente una agenda de anotaciones— 11:59 pm, el inspector jefe recibe una llamada de un niño por el comunicador de uno de sus coches patrulla, 12:04 am, la división de policía recibe la orden directa de dirigirse al lugar del crimen, 12:18 am, se descubre la desaparición de la víctima de Kaito Kid, ella... —el adolescente miró un momento a Ran soltando un suspiro— Te pareces bastante a Aoko —dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica—, lástima que no tengas los ojos azules —Ran sonrió por cortesía con incomodidad.

—Y este niñato —Kogoro sujetó la solapa de la camisa del adolescente mientras lo miraba desconfiado—, ¿quién es?

—Es Saguru Hakuba, hijo de uno de los inspectores jefes de Tokio, su padre nos lo encasquetó para que se le bajaran los humos de jugar a detectives cuando volvió de Inglaterra —contestó Nakamori con desgana, casi por inercia.

—También soy compañero de clase de la víctima y he trabajado en la captura de Kid —finalizó él ante la descripción tan poco seria del policía—, desgraciadamente ese ladrón aún guardaba trucos contra los que no hemos logrado prevenirnos.

Saguru aguantó otro suspiro, en cuanto se cruzara con Kuroba iban a entrarle ganas de molerle la cara a golpes, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido semejante cosa? No estaba demasiado preocupado por el secuestro, ya que sabía al 99% que Kid era Kaito y que a su vez, este jamás le haría daño a su amiga. Aunque debía admitir que al pensar en ellos dos solos le hervía la sangre. Juraba que algún día conseguiría las pruebas necesarias para desenmascarar a su rival.

—¿La chica y tú eráis muy amigos? —escuchó una voz infantil a un lado y se encontró con la expresión de curiosidad de Conan, quien en un descuido de Ran había escapado a su agarre (aunque no le hubiera importado quedarse así...). El detective se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Nos conocimos a mitad de curso cuando me transferí a su escuela, no es mucho, pero le he tomado cariño —explicó por encima omitiendo lo que realmente sentía hacia aquella chica—, y como todo esto se trata de Kaito Kid...

—Nee, pero, no pareces preocupado por ella, ¿por qué? —siguió preguntando el niño con fingida inocencia mientras buscaba una conexión, Shinichi estaba seguro de que tenía que haberla, y ese chico debía saber algo o no estaría tan tranquilo.

Ante eso, Hakuba no estaba seguro de si responder o no, tampoco importaba mucho, solo era un niño pequeño, ¿verdad? De todas formas no tendría por qué estar contándole nada, no obstante, aún no había olvidado las normas de protocolo inglesas, se vería irrespetuoso para sus costumbres si simplemente lo ignoraba.

—Porque es Kaito Kid, seguramente sólo quiera llamar la atención, él nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie —usó una respuesta genérica—, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, algún día meteré a ese ladrón entre rejas.

—Pero, ¿no parece extraño que...?

—¡Los niños tienen que dormir! —fue interrumpido nuevamente por el detective durmiente— ¡Ran, llévatelo contigo a casa! —sujetó a Conan dejándolo con la adolescente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás adultos.

Shinichi trató de volver a entrar mientras pataleaba como un niño de verdad, sin embargo, eso no sirvió de nada y tuvo que resignarse a salir del único lugar donde encontraría información... Bueno, en realidad había otro sitio del que podía obtenerla. El instituto donde Aoko y Saguru estudiaban, él ya había oído hablar de ese detective de Inglaterra, estaba seguro de haberlo visto en alguna otra ocasión, pero era probable que no pudiese sacar nada directamente de él, así que necesitaba saber la lista de estudiantes de la escuela. Como era fin de semana, ir directamente no le serviría de mucho, aunque en algunos lugares se daban clases en sábado, no sabía si este era uno, tendría que esperar al día siguiente y averiguarlo; con un poco de suerte podría encontrar a los estudiantes del entorno de Aoko si veía la dirección en el periódico por la mañana.

Él sabía que la conexión se encontraría en ese lugar, por la actitud despreocupada de Hakuba, podía deducir que él conocía la identidad de Kaito Kid, o quizás sólo tuviese una sospecha sin pruebas, por eso no lo había denunciado a la policía. Y dado que las veces que se había encontrado con el ladrón, se había dado cuenta de que era alguien joven, muy probablemente fuese un estudiante; eso solo dejaba una cosa: la verdadera identidad de Kid estudiaba en el mismo lugar que la chica desaparecida y el detective.

Entonces todo tendría sentido. El comportamiento del mago, el de Saguru...

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, acababa de encontrar la clave para resolver ese caso y descubrir al ladrón de una vez por todas.

.

Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras resoplaba, no sabía bien cómo había conseguido meter el colchón de su habitación en la guarida de Kid, pero sin duda era un trabajo agotador. No le había quedado otra, no iba a dejar a su pobre amiga en el suelo. Aunque de todas formas casi había tenido que salir corriendo para esquivar los objetos que Aoko le había lanzado por dejarla ahí encerrada, concretamente dos cojines que trajo con el colchón, un zapato de ella y su propio sombrero de mago.

"Vas, bien, Kaito, vas bien", ironizó en su mente ante tantos intentos fallidos de acercarse a ella sin que se pusiera a comportarse como una niña pequeña gritando y tratando de golpearlo. Cualquier otra estaría llorando, aunque si lo pensaba bien, cualquier otra podría ser fan suya e intentar violarlo si estaba desprevenido. Rodó los ojos y dejó el vaso de agua que había estado bebiendo en la mesa del salón. En realidad, aquella actitud podía llegar a resultarle tierna, debía admitirlo, ya que burlarse de Aoko a veces había sido un hobbie para su verdadera identidad, solo que esta vez las cosas eran un poco diferentes, ya que ella realmente estaba enfada y además era probable que quisiera verlo muerto.

La idea lo alteraba demasiado. No es que le preocupara lo que pensaban de él; Aoko lo alteraba.

De nuevo sus emociones reales alteraban a su alterego, ser personas diferentes no era algo fácil después de todo. ¿Qué habría hecho su padre? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el Kaito Kid original se había casado con Phantom Lady, así que la situación era bastante diferente a la suya, ya que la chica que tenía en su casa era la hija de un policía. Lo extraño sería que le tuviese cariño.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, volvió a subir con cuidado, y al no escuchar los gritos de furia de su amiga, entró en la estancia para luego caminar hacia ella con cautela. Estaba sentada sobre el colchón con la espalda pegada a la pared y los brazos rodeando sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo. Kaito llegó a su lado y rozó su mejilla con los dedos un momento.

—¿Estás más tranquila? —la chica alzó una ceja ante las confianzas que se tomaba de repente, pues además de acercarse demasiado había dejado de tratarla de usted.

—¿Sirve de algo que lo esté o no? —nuevamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tras inspeccionar su rostro por un momento, el ladrón movido por un reflejo tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos.

—Hago esto por ti.

—Eso no tiene sentido —lo miró desafiante. Quería quitárselo de encima. Su rostro cubierto y su voz aún le resultaban familiares y eso la perturbaba, cuanto más lejos estuviese, era mejor.

—Confía en mí, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen.

—Eres exactamente lo que pareces.

No pudo decir más, ya que las manos del ladrón viajaron en segundos hasta su espalda y su cuerpo fue impulsado contra el suyo. Aoko sólo fue capaz de dibujar una expresión de sorpresa al estar inmovilizada.

¡¿Kaito Kid la estaba besando?!

* * *

_Akari Etsu:_

_La historia se me ocurrió a partir de imaginarme como sería una nota de Kid, así que después de leer los significados de algunos nombres me pareció que sería un acertijo digno para él y para que Conan lo resolviera; estos dos personajes realmente me fascinan y por una vez que tengo inspiración... xDD_

_kamichama riku:_

_Las intenciones de Kaito son muy sanas(?), aunque se le va a complicar un poco la cosa en los próximos capítulos._


	5. Vigilancia

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre! —Kaito se tapaba los oídos con las manos en un vano intento de aplacar los gritos de Akako— ¡¿Quieres que te atrapen?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es la maldita hija del maldito inspector! ¡¿No entiendes que...?! —la bronca fue interrumpida y la chica no fue capaz de emitir más que algunos sonidos extraños cuando su boca fue cubierta por una de las manos del adolescente, quien exaltado hacía señas de silencio para que dejara de soltar todo ese griterío.

¿Loco él? ¡Era esa bruja la que estaba loca! Si alguien oía esa conversación podía darse por muerto. Y la idea de ser brutalmente asesinado por Ginzo Nakamori lo hacía empalidecer. No obstante, tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando la joven mordió su mano sin piedad; el ladrón se quejó por lo bajo apartándola de inmediato.

—Te la estás jugando, Kuroba, ¿viste las noticias? —sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y abrió la página digital del periódico en internet, donde con letras grandes podía verse la principal en la que su hazaña de la noche anterior se veía expuesta.

—¿Por qué se la está jugando? —el chico pegó un brinco dejando de prestar atención al aparato cuando escuchó la voz de Hakuba a sus espaldas.

—Porque... porque... —"Vamos, Kaito, ¡piensa!"—Pues porque no entiendo las últimas dos lecciones de matemáticas y pronto tendremos el examen —mintió descaradamente. Siempre bordaba los exámenes de dicha asignatura.

Saguru alzó una ceja mientras observaba a los otros dos haciendo una mueca. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se acercó a su compañero malhumorado.

—Escúchame, "Kid", ponle una mano encima a Nakamori y la policía va a ser el menor de tus problemas —miró entonces a Akako quien no les quitaba la vista de encima con los brazos cruzados—. Y no olvides que encontraré las pruebas para mandarte a prisión —finalizó la amenaza alejándose de allí.

Kaito bufó haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Definitivamente su integridad física iba a estar en peligro si el detective se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas. Tampoco es que Aoko fuera a contarle a todo el mundo la situación que había vivido, seguramente ni si quiera querría decírselo a su padre, pero la chica se desahogaría de algún modo... La imagen de Keiko Momoi se le vino a la cabeza, luego la sacudió. No, aquello no debía salir de entre ellos dos, ¿y si se desahogaba con él? Suspiró un poco; tenía que aprender a controlarse. En realidad, algo como lo de la noche anterior nunca le había pasado, se quedó en blanco y simplemente se había dejado llevar.

Por instinto, tocó sus labios con los dedos al recordarlo.

Sería sobre la una o las dos de la mañana —aunque de todas formas no es que hubiese dormido mucho después— cuando al estar tan cerca de la chica había caído en la tentación de robarle un beso. _Kaito Kid_ había caído en la tentación.

Por un momento, Aoko dejó de intentar golpearlo. Se había quedado en estado de shock y sólo era capaz de observar al joven frente a ella con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Sus mejillas cobraron un color rojizo y él ladrón no puedo evitar que la palabra "adorable" la describiese en su mente.

Con lentitud se separó de ella sin quitar la vista de esa imagen. Por unos instantes, recorrió su figura con la mirada y se sorprendió a sí mismo con sus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuando un simple beso lo ponía de esa forma? No era la primera vez que besaba a una chica bajo el anonimato; incluso podía recordar aquella vez que casi conquistaba a la "novia" de su querido pequeño detective haciéndose pasar por Shinichi Kudo. Había sido un día bastante extraño.

Sin embargo, ver a Aoko con las mejillas sonrojadas y aquel pijama que no llegaba a cubrirle medio muslo no tenía punto de comparación, ni siquiera con la hermosa princesa Anne que una de esas tantas veces lo había ayudado a escapar del inspector que trató freírlo a base de balas. Notó que por alguna razón su amiga de la infancia se le hacía, sencillamente, perfecta.

Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a todo aquello a la vez, no se dio cuenta de cuándo sus dedos viajaron a rozar los labios de la joven con fascinación. En cambio, ella seguía clavada en su sitio sin moverse. Sentía como si su corazón se hubiese parado y, de repente, este volvió a latir con fuerza cuando el ladrón se acercó a su cuello y lo delineó con la nariz inspirando su aroma. Aoko tembló y rompió su trance empujándolo por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —trató de no tartamudear poniendo la máxima distancia posible entre ellos sin levantarse (no estaba segura de si sus piernas la sostendrían).

Desde aquel extraño suceso, la vergüenza y la confusión habían evitado que los dos adolescentes se encontraran más de lo estrictamente necesario. Kaito casi había huido del lugar sin responder a la pregunta de su compañera. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Y simplemente por eso se hallaba ese sábado allí, ya que su idea inicial era saltarse las clases y dormir sus necesitadas ocho horas. Pero con aquella mujer en mente le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño. Ah, la bruja tenía razón, se había vuelto completamente demente.

.

Conan se agachó y con cuidado se deslizó por dentro de un agujero que había en la vaya del recinto en el que se encontraba. Miró a sus lados con precaución y terminó de entrar al fin dentro del lugar. "Parece que el ladrón fuese yo". Pensó Shinichi con ironía mientras se ocultaba tras uno de los árboles de la zona verde.

Gracias al profesor Agasa, había logrado que lo dejaran salir de su jornada escolar un par de horas antes de lo previsto, tenía la mala suerte de que la escuela de primaria Teitan también diera clases durante aquel día. Pero se las había apañado para encontrar la ubicación del instituto donde Aoko y Saguru estudiaban. Esa era su única pista, y quizás la única oportunidad que tendría de atrapar al ladrón fantasma.

Consiguió llegar sin ser visto hasta el recibidor donde vio a una mujer de unos aproximados veinticinco años ordenando una especie de archivos de los alumnos, el pequeño detective supuso que en alguno de esos archivadores estarían las listas de las clases, así que utilizó su modulador de voz y tras carraspear un momento utilizó el tono del inspector Nakamori para llamar a la mujer, quien sorprendida se dirigió a donde este le pedía. Él sabía que el engaño no duraría mucho, así que sin peder tiempo se encaminó hacia la sala de los archivos y movió un par de cajones intentando encontrar los del alumnado.

—Por edad... —empezó a murmurar en voz baja mientras confirmaba las clases hasta que por fin dio con una en la que figuraban dichos nombres— ¡Esta es! —dejó la hoja en su sitio y tras memorizar el número del aula echó a caminar en busca del pasillo donde debía encontrarse, comprobando que no hubiesen profesores o alumnos cerca.

Le tomó varios minutos encontrarla, desgraciadamente, al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que arrastrarse por el suelo. Todo por capturar a ese ladrón. Rodó los ojos: realmente parecía ser él el criminal. Empujó la puerta con lentitud tratando de no hacer ruido y, cuando localizó el asiento donde se encontraba Hakuba, se coló en el aula colocando las manos en el suelo, gateando por entre las mesas agradeciendo que todos estuviesen ensimismados tratando de comprender los jeroglíficos que parecían ser dibujados por la profesora en la pizarra de aquella clase de álgebra.

Al llegar junto al chico con extremo sigilo, sacó de su bolsillo un transmisor-localizador de los que le había dado el profesor Agasa y lo pegó en su chaqueta; después salió de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, para no ser descubierto a penas unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana del final de la clase. Se apresuró a esconderse tras una puerta que parecía ser del cuarto de limpieza y dejó una pequeña abertura para poder observar.

Tras ver salir a un par de personas, encendió el transmisor.

—¿Estás preocupada por Nakamori? —se oyó una voz femenina— Ella estará bien, ¿No dijo Kid que la devolvería mañana? Eres parte de su club de fans. No sé de qué os preocupáis.

—Pero, ¡Koizumi!, Aoko odia a Kaito Kid, ¿y si le hizo enfadar? ¿Y si...?

—¡Ya! —esta vez la voz a Conan se le hizo familiar— Él nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, no vale la pena preocuparse —se oía molesto.

—Pero también es tu amiga... —la chica se quejó con reproche ante su indiferencia.

Y es que Kaito ya estaba harto, Kid por aquí, Aoko por allá, no había forma de olvidarse de ella ni cinco minutos. ¡Su amiga estaba bien! Hacía poco había descubierto un baño secreto en la dichosa habitación secreta, así que no era problema, tenía el desayuno hecho para cuando se despertara y toda la comodidad posible (que sin duda era mayor lejos de él). No le había hecho daño a Aoko, ni la había matado ni amenazado ni ninguna atrocidad.

—Hazle caso a Kuroba, Momoi —al fin Shinichi pudo escuchar a Hakuba—, sabe de lo que habla —apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y murmuró cerca de su oído—. ¿No es así, Kai-Tou-Kid? —hizo énfasis en la pronunciación y en sus ganas de molestar al otro.

—¿Cómo mierda tengo que decirte que no soy Kid?

Conan pestañeó mientras agudizaba el oído para escuchar mejor aquellos susurros, así que, Kuroba, ¿eh? Ya no tenía dudas de que aquella era la voz de Kid. Vio al detective por la rejilla de la puerta acompañado por solo una de las chicas mientras discutía con su no tan amigo el ladrón fantasma. Vaya, ¿Ese era Kaito Kid? Podía decir que sí, pues aquel rostro se parecía al que alguna vez había tenido como Shinichi Kudo —aunque sin verse de lejos las diferencias eran más notorias— y por encuentros anteriores sabía que la identidad secreta del mago era similar a él.

Al caso, su plan había sido todo un éxito, ¿realmente era tan fácil? ¿Cómo podía ese chico ser tan descuidado? ¿Por qué aún no lo habían descubierto? Al recordar su discusión con Hakuba, pudo deducir que no habían encontrado ninguna prueba en su contra. Por no mencionar que Kaito Kid debería tener el triple de edad.

Kuroba... Ese apellido le sonaba de algo. ¿Dónde lo habría escuchado antes? Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso, tenía que seguirlo antes de que se separara del detective.

Por su parte, Kaito se había puesto de muy malhumor: Saguru no dejaba de acusarlo y darle a las frases dobles sentidos contra él —y con razón—; aquello era molesto. Y por si eso era poco, había descubierto a su detective favorito siguiéndolo desde hacía ya un buen rato. Se había imaginado algo por el estilo cuando mientras discutía con Hakuba ambos habían tropezado y al levantarse había encontrado un pequeño aparato de radio en el suelo. Tenía que deshacerse de la vigilancia de Shinichi.

El ladrón siguió caminando con despreocupación mientras calculaba la distancia entre ellos. Sonrió. Era el momento perfecto.

Giró como si nada en una de las esquinas de la calle, desapareciendo así de la vista del niño. Conan se apresuró a seguirlo y, al llegar al camino que este había tomado, soltó una maldición sintiéndose burlado al verse frente al muro de aquel callejón sin salida.

No había rastro del mago.

.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con dificultad, casi no podía recordar lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Frotó sus ojos despacio y trató de enfocar aquellas paredes blancas que la rodeaban. Luego estiró un poco los brazos con tranquilidad hasta que los recuerdos la asaltaron e instantáneamente la escenita del ladrón se le vino a la mente como grabada con fuego.

Por unos instantes sintió ganas de llorar, ¿por qué se había dejado besar? ¿por qué le ardía el rostro y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto? Estaba conmocionada. Soltó un pesado suspiro y bajó la mirada abrazando uno de los cojines que había a un lado de la cama.

"Estúpido Kid."

Irremediablemente la expresión le resultó familiar, al igual que la noche anterior la figura de ese hombre al tenerlo tan cerca. Estrechó un poco más el objeto mientras sonreía con desgana. Ya había entendido la respuesta a aquellas dos preguntas.

"Estúpido Kaito."

¿Por qué no podía ir a salvarla? De nuevo suspiró, Kaito no era un policía ni un héroe, solo un mago de pacotilla que la hacía enojar, un mago de pacotilla que le hacía sentir cosas demasiado extrañas para ella. ¿Entendería alguna vez sus sentimientos? Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar, algo que sabía imposible.

Porque Kaito era un mago de pacotilla muy parecido a Kid.

* * *

kamichama riku:

Pues al final las visitas a Kaito no estaban planificadas y Kid no dijo mucho cofcofCobardeCofcof (?), pero se va desarrollando la historia, poquito a poco xDD


	6. El Mago

Respirando hondo, se atrevió por fin a entrar en la habitación secreta después de todo aquel día, casi se había hecho de noche, aunque así le sería más normal utilizar la ropa de Kid —si llevaba alguna otra indumentaria, a Aoko se le haría más sencillo descubrir lo evidente—. Con lentitud, cerró tras de sí para luego buscar la figura femenina con la mirada.

Ella estaba encogida sobre el colchón, casi oculta entre las sábanas, ¿no habría despertado aún? Por las cosas movidas a su alrededor, imaginó que simplemente después de un rato se había vuelto a dormir.

Se sentó a su lado y llevó una mano al cabello revuelto de la joven para acomodárselo por detrás de la oreja. Entonces se sorprendió al descubrir que la chica estaba perfectamente despierta cuando se encontró con esos ojos azules que estaban fijos en él. Kaito pestañeó pensando en si debería apartarse de allí.

—¿Intentarás besarme de nuevo? —preguntó ella con desinterés mientras apoyaba las manos para poder incorporarse un poco hasta quedar sentada.

—¿Intentarás tú golpearme?

Ella alzó una ceja y tras pensarlo un momento negó con la cabeza. El ladrón sonrió.

—¿Por qué tienes siempre esa sonrisa arrogante? —inquirió Aoko de repente ante el gesto.

—La seguridad es una de las mejores armas de un mago, incluso si las cosas salen mal, puedes hacer creer a los espectadores que todo está planeado y tener un éxito mayor, señorita —explicó bajando un poco el sombrero con una de sus manos enguantadas para ocultar más el rostro—. Además, es imposible no sonreír al haber atrapado una joya tan deslumbrante —comentó en tono insinuante antes de reír un poco por la expresión de enfado que se dibujaba en el rostro de ella.

—Idiota —bufó molesta girándose para no verlo— Sabía que no se podía hablar con un... —comenzó a murmurar hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura— O..Oye, que me besaras no significa que puedas tomarte tantas confianzas —reprochó clavando la vista en el suelo.

—Pero que me hayas hablado en vez de huir o lanzarme cosas es un progreso —comentó ensanchando su sonrisa—, significa que me odias un poco menos —razonó-, estoy feliz.

—¿Quién te dijo que te odio? —ladeó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para verlo extrañada— No me conoces.

—Um... —casi había olvidado que Kid no podía saber las mismas cosas que Kaito— No existe nada oculto para mí en este mundo —Aoko rodó los ojos ante aquella respuesta, ¿simplemente había estado espiándola? Suspiró.

—No te odio —hizo una pausa para hablar—; odio que robes cosas y las devuelvas para burlarte de la policía y seas lo único que está en boca de todos, creo que mi padre no piensa en otra cosa, ¡Kid, Kid, Kid! Es lo único que sabe decir —resopló al recordar e infló un poco las mejillas mientras se sinceraba sin saber bien por qué; el cautiverio debía haberle afectado— De todo eso deduzco que hasta un estúpido ladrón se hartaría de oírlo y por eso tendría la "brillante" idea de secuestrar a la hija del inspector —supuso sobre la razón de que estuviera encerrada allí—. Pero olvídate de conseguir nada, él lleva demasiados años deseando atraparte y no descansará hasta hacerlo, por mucho que te aburra, es su deber —finalizó cruzando los brazos.

Esta vez, fue el ladrón quien bajó la mirada unos instantes. Después de pensar durante algunos segundos, apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de la chica con tranquilidad y se aventuró a proseguir en voz baja:

—Ese razonamiento no es válido. Porque el Kaito Kid que el inspector persiguió durante tantos años y yo... no somos la misma persona.

.

El pequeño detective apoyaba las manos en el respaldo de la silla, expectante, mientras observaba como la chica movía las ventanas en la pantalla del ordenador de Agasa —que ella misma se había apropiado poco a poco sin que el pobre hombre lo notara—. Cuando terminó de seleccionar las páginas. Giró la silla para encarar al otro chico mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Toichi Kuroba; fue un mago muy famoso internacionalmente, se casó con una mujer llamada Chikage y tuvieron un hijo —observó un momento la computadora—, no se colocó el nombre en el informe de red —aclaró—; y según los archivos, murió accidentalmente durante uno de sus espectáculos de magia hace aproximadamente ocho años.

Shinichi pudo confirmar que era justo el periodo de tiempo en el que Kaito Kid había estado desaparecido.

—Espera, Kudo, hay más —su tono de voz alertó a Conan— Cuando todavía estaba en La Organización... escuché ese nombre un par de veces —antes de que el detective la interrumpiese, ella prosiguió—. No, no fue asesinado por "los hombres de negro" como tú los llamas, pero su muerte tampoco debió de ser un simple accidente —volvió la vista a las tantas anotaciones en el monitor—. Si Toichi Kuroba era Kaito Kid, es probable que fuese el objetivo de algún otro tipo de gente. Además... —releyó la ventana y la cerró antes de que su compañero pudiese verla—. Olvídalo, eso es todo.

Conan se apropió del ratón del ordenador y desde su posición empezó a seleccionar la información de las páginas restantes junto con algunas imágenes que habían. Debía ser capaz de encontrar algunas pistas de lo que había realmente tras todo eso. Después, recordó la lista escolar que había estado ojeando en el instituto de Hakuba. Sacó el teléfono móvil y buscó la fotografía que le había hecho por si llegase a necesitarla antes de dejarla en su sitio.

—Kuroba, Kuroba... ¡Ya está! —encontró los caracteres que buscaba y siguió la línea del nombre— "Kaito Kuroba" —leyó volviendo a guardar el aparato para luego comprobar la similitud de rasgos entre el joven que había visto con las fotos del niño pequeño de hacía ocho años.

Estaba a sólo unos pasos de atraparlo. Aunque, si se detenía a pensarlo, ¿sería lo correcto desenmascarar a Kid? Todavía no sabía la razón por la que "aquel ladrón al que le gustaba vestirse de mujer" había aparecido de repente con la identidad secreta de su padre. Además, si no recordaba mal, también había insinuado en una ocasión que su madre era la ladrona conocida como Phantom Lady. Algunas cosas empezaban a tomar forma en la mente del detective, no obstante, el comportamiento del mago lo desconcertaba: ¿por qué devolvía las joyas?, ¿por qué apareció de la nada?, y sin contar las veces que habían trabajado juntos en algunos casos.

Se apartó del ordenador dándole vueltas al asunto. Aún quedaba la cuestión principal: ¿Por qué había secuestrado a la hija del inspector?

—Hey, Haibara, ¿crees que podrías extraer información sobre Aoko Nakamori? —no estaba seguro de si la red contendría datos sobre ella, aunque más de un artículo del policía debía haber.

—No prometeré nada, pero veré lo que puedo hacer —echó una mirada al niño e inquirió—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto este caso en particular? La víctima ni siquiera puede ser considerada como tal.

—Porque quiero descubrir la verdad sobre Kaito Kid —dibujó una sonrisa vislumbrando a su rival en su mente—, y no podemos dejar que vaya por ahí secuestrando gente por diversión. Ahora que sé su identidad no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad.

La niña sin mostrar interés en los desvaríos del detective volvió a su labor en el ordenador, dejando que él siguiese hablando como si lo escuchara. Sin embargo, ella misma tenía curiosidad por un dato, aquel que había omitido al pensar que no hubiese sido conveniente de saber para Shinichi, no en ese momento. Quizás cuando terminara su investigación sobre la tal Nakamori tendría tiempo de buscar sobre aquello. Porque, ¿quién iba a decir que el Kaito Kid original era alguien tan conocido para Yusaku Kudo?

.

—¿Eres un imitador?

El ladrón negó ante aquella pregunta.

—Mi padre fue en ese tiempo Kaito Kid —inspiró hondo por un momento—, él fue asesinado —Aoko se tapó la boca con una mano debido a la impresión. Aquello sin duda encajaría con la desaparición repentina del criminal hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo—. Yo no aparecí para burlarme de tu padre, sino para buscar a los asesinos del mío. Bueno, tampoco espero que me creas —se encogió un poco restándole importancia y estrechó el abrazo en su cintura.

Lo había recordado, había recordado que aquella situación era meramente temporal y debería centrarse en buscar las joyas que podían ser Pandora... "Podía ser", ¿por qué tenía que haber tantas malditas piedras en el mundo? No creía que fuesen necesarias. Esas piedras preciosas que Toichi Kuroba había perseguido hasta encontrarse con aquella organización. Si se descuidaba demasiado, podría correr el mismo destino que él... La voz de su compañera disipó esas ideas.

—Te creo —respondió en voz baja; algo de esa historia la perturbaba en cierta manera, pues a cada momento le recordaba más a su amigo Kaito, pero que el nombre se pareciera, no tenía mucho que ver, ¿verdad?—. Y bien... ¿por qué estoy aquí entonces? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? —inquirió viendo como el ladrón se llevaba un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

—Eso es un secreto —dijo como si nada guiñándole un ojo. Un cojín fue arrojado contra él llevándose el sombrero hasta hacerlo rodar por el suelo—. ¡Ese estuvo cerca! —exclamó ahora de espaldas a la chica con una mano en la frente para seguir mejor la trayectoria del proyectil que daba contra la pared en ese instante.

La joven trató de controlarse chocando su frente al ver la imagen infantil que daba el ladrón buscando la prenda que se le había caído a cuatro patas. Había dicho que le creía... pero la actitud desde él a veces quitaba cualquier tipo de seriedad a los asuntos. Para su desgracia, una vez más llegaba a la conclusión de que el mago era un estúpido. Tan estúpido como Kaito Kuroba. Trató de alejar aquel pensamiento.

—Si me sigue mirando así, señorita Nakamori, pensaré que se ha enamorado de mí —bromeó el mago por la mirada clavada en él a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo ignorando el hecho de que estaba manchando su traje blanco.

A Aoko le entró un tic en el ojo y se cubrió con las sábanas de espaldas al mago, dispuesta a ignorarlo. Aquel hombre la ponía de mal humor, no le daba respuestas claras, ¡y encima se burlaba de ella! Agradecía que no pasaría demasiado tiempo allí, un día ya había sido desquiciante, pero el ladrón le había dicho que sería sólo hasta el domingo por la noche. Suspiró; si hubiese tenido que quedarse hasta que pagaran un rescate, alguna de las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala no habría salido viva, y no estaba segura de si por el secuestro o por sus ganas de ahorcar a Kid para que no pudiese decir semejantes estupideces.

—¿Te han dicho que te ves bien cuando estás enfadada? —vio el rostro cubierto de Kaito, quien se había colgado al revés de alguna clase de alambre para hacer ver como si estuviese flotando boca abajo frente a ella.

La chica se dio la vuelta al otro lado. Ante eso, Kid se movió a este con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa vencedora en el rostro como si aquel fuera un juego demasiado fácil para él. Tenía las piernas flexionadas puesto que se sujetaba con estas de aquello que fuera lo que lo sostenía. La joven se quedó mirándolo un momento y finalmente, tiró de él haciendo que se rompiese el alambre y cayera al suelo chocándose irremediablemente con ella.

—¿Quién se ríe ahora? ¡He atrapado a Kaito Kid! —ironizó sin poder evitar una pequeña risa a pesar del enfado.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

El ladrón rodó por un lado mientras la chica descubría que sus manos habían sido esposadas. No, no había atrapado a Kid, ¡él la había atrapado a ella! Supuso que eran uno de esos artilugios que tenían los magos, por lo que debía de haber algún truco para poder quitárselas. Alzó la cabeza y vio a Kaito ya de pie sacudiéndose los pantalones blancos que estaban algo grises por dar tantas vueltas en el suelo. Su expresión de burla le hizo saber que no le diría cómo quitárselas.

Así que se puso en pie guardando el equilibrio como podía y caminó tras él, quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir y dejarla allí; alzó los brazos juntos y los pasó por encima de su cabeza hasta la altura de sus hombros, causando que se sorprendiera un poco, pues el mago no había predicho algo así. Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba encerrado entre el cuerpo de la chica y sus manos esposadas. Esta vez, fue Aoko la que sonrió victoriosa.

—Segura.

* * *

_Creo que el capítulo me quedó... aburrido, o me dio la sensación ;_; Pero bueno, en el siguiente habrá más acción, creo que ya agoté las conversaciones de personajes (?)._

_Akari Etsu_

_Conan utilizando a Saguru como un espía xDD Con la imagen de niño se le vería menos sospechoso si lo fuera, así que se me vino a la cabeza. Y bueno, este fanfic es el que más rápido he actualizado en la vida (?)_

_Lady Paper:_

_Ah... como quieras ._._


	7. Dos caras

Aquel domingo parecía no querer empezar de su lado: no entraba en sus planes la lluvia repentina de aquel día en su agenda de ladrón. Sólo esperaba que al menos por la noche el tiempo se encontrase más en calma, o tendría que ingeniárselas para usar un método distinto a su ala-delta —que sin duda era lo idóneo si intentaba aparecer sobre la torre del reloj, aunque cargando a su compañera consigo, no sabía si sería la mejor idea— a la hora acordada. También cabía la posibilidad de cancelar el día y cambiarlo a otro, sin embargo, una idea como esa no era algo que pudiese considerar en tal ocasión. "Robar" una persona no tenía la simpleza de llevarse una piedra sin vida.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj para mirar la hora. Cinco de la tarde. Aún quedaba bastante tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que Nakamori ya estaría armando su plan de acecharlo en la oscuridad para tenderle una emboscada en cuanto dejara libre a su hija. Predecible. Aquella mañana se había paseado por la comisaría disfrazado de personal de limpieza y había confirmado sus suposiciones escuchando lo que el propio inspector decía a sus compañeros. Gritándoles que no olvidases cómo debían actuar.

En realidad, tenía que admitir que el pobre hombre le daba lástima, él mismo estaría de los nervios en su situación. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Aún tenía que encontrar Pandora, y que eso le afectara a su amiga lo había hecho enfadar, ¿era mala persona por enseñarle al policía a valorar más a sus seres queridos? Probablemente sí, de todas formas, el pasado en el pasado. Ahora tenía que devolverla. Las cosas como eran.

Se acercó a su ropa, que estaba tendida sobre la silla, y comprobó que todavía no se había secado. La había puesto en la lavadora hacía un rato, ya que de tanto arrastrarse por el suelo el día anterior, había quedado medio gris. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana; si no dejaba de llover no importaría que estuviese aún mojada cuando tuviera que salir.

Tomó una bolsa de patatas fritas —aquellas de aperitivos que tanto llamaban "comida chatarra"— y se sentó en otra silla mientras cerraba los ojos al llevarse una a la boca. Miles de recuerdos de su doble-vida se le venían como flashes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Medio año? ¿Un año? ¿Más? ¿Menos? Se sintió tonto al notar que se estaba haciendo líos mentales de algo irrelevante. No tenía sentido pensarlo.

A fin de cuentas, su misión era destruir Pandora y ayudar en lo que pudiese si había algo mal a su alrededor. Pues ya había arriesgado su vida en más de una ocasión junto a su detective favorito. Realmente el niño le debía un par de favores, por lo que no le preocupaba demasiado que Conan lo hubiese seguido siendo Kaito Kuroba. ¿Cuánto sabría ya ese chico sobre él? Podría decirse que en ese momento estaban empatados, ya que Kaito también conocía su verdadera identidad. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Eso era un secreto que el mago guardaba para sí.

Por otro lado, el que el pequeño se metiese de por medio podía complicarle un poco las cosas, así que debía estar atento y no distraerse... He ahí el problema que lo llevaba carcomiendo toda la mañana: Los pensamientos sobre su compañera lo había estado asaltando cada dos minutos y no era capaz de concentrarse.

Ese tipo de cosas no era algo que le ocurriera de manera habitual, sin embargo, la situación era diferente. El ladrón y la chica se habían involucrado más de lo que había imaginado. Aún sin verse podía sentir como sus mejillas cobraban un leve tono rojizo al recordar que, por segunda vez, había besado a Aoko.

¡La había vuelto a besar! Aquello no podía ser más inverosímil, no estaba seguro de cómo ni por qué, pero sí de que esa vez, cuando tras ser rodeado por sus brazos abrió una de las esposas para poder darse la vuelta y atraerla hacia sí al sujetar su muñeca, ella le había correspondido a aquel "desliz" (No sabía si esa palabra sería la adecuada para algo que realmente quería hacer).

Si se detenía a darle vueltas, descubría que Kid nunca había besado a la misma chica más de una vez. No es como si le faltaran oportunidades, al contrario; tenía a las masas como club de fans e incluso recordaba vagamente la histeria de la hija de los Suzuki —Sonoko, si no se equivocaba de nombre— gritando de la emoción cuando era retado por aquel viejo (daba un poco de miedo...). Omitiendo el hecho de que Akako ya había intentado engatusarlo con su supuesta magia real.

Sin embargo, Aoko no era una fan, ni una princesa a la que pedirle un diamante, ni una bruja acosadora, ella era sencillamente... ella.

Kaito suspiró, estaba desvariando de nuevo.

"Céntrate". Se reprochó mentalmente; iba siendo hora de que hiciera los preparativos para la noche.

.

Las horas habían pasado con más rapidez de lo que Conan hubiese podido pensar, aquel día había puesto la excusa habitual: iba a quedarse en la casa del profesor Agasa para "jugar a un videojuego" (de paso, para preguntarle a Haibara si había encontrado alguna novedad antes de perderse por las calles). Y al fin se encontraba de pie, apoyado en un edificio cercano a la torre del reloj donde Kaito Kid haría su aparición.

Eran las once y media. Aún quedaban...

—Veintinueve minutos —Shinichi quitó la vista del reloj y la dirigió al joven que estaba a su lado; él devolvió la mirada con complicidad—. ¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta de que un niño me pegaba algo en la ropa bajo la mesa?

No se sorprendió demasiado, después de todo por algo Saguru Hakuba tenía tanta fama por Inglaterra.

—Debí suponer que un detective lo descubriría —respondió tranquilamente—, pero el que no quitaras el transmisor significa que deduciste mis intenciones, ¿No es así?

—Reconozco que esta vez estaba un poco confuso, después recordé por qué me sonaba tanto tu cara —se agachó a la altura de Conan—. Eres el niño que estaba con ese idiota impulsivo que cerró el caso de la mansión lavanda y el falso programa de detectives, ¿verdad? Ah, realmente me pregunto cómo pudo llegar a encontrar a la culpable antes que yo —se lamentó en un decir, sin darle mucha importancia, pues aún creía que aquello había sido pura suerte y el tal Heiji Hattori no podía medirse con él—. Cambiando de tema, también lo descubriste, ¿verdad? —apoyó la espalda en la pared al igual que el más pequeño— Que Kaito Kid es en realidad Kaito Kuroba —río un poco—. Pensar que hasta un niño puede llegar a esa conclusión... Pero no deberías estar aquí, podría ser peligroso.

Shinichi sonrió guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

—Digamos que simplemente he dejado el marcador a cero.

El adolescente no pudo entender esto último, tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ya que en ese momento apareció el inspector Nakamori en un coche patrulla y empezó a dar órdenes de dejar las zonas visibles desiertas, ¿eso los incluía a ellos? No pudieron evitar pensar que era una estrategia estúpida, en cuanto viese la calma del lugar, Kid sabría que era una trampa, además, no creían que los medios de comunicación pudiesen ser aplacados durante mucho tiempo, tanto ellos como las fans del ladrón estaban dando problemas para desalojar el lugar.

—Dieciséis minutos.

Fue lo último que escuchó en un susurro tras haber sido arrastrado por el otro detective a la esquina del edificio para cumplir con aquella inútil idea de sorprender al ladrón. Hakuba echó una ojeada al reloj y los sitios cercanos. Al parecer el escenario estaba listo, ahora tendrían que esperar al actor principal. Las manecillas avanzaban más lentas que antes, ¿sería su imaginación?

El detective estuvo atento hasta que sólo quedaron tres minutos para las 11:59. Después, echó una vista a su lado y comprobó, con algo de sorpresa. Que el niño con el que había estado hablando hacía un rato se había escabullido mientras no miraba. ¿A dónde había ido? Lo descubriría en otro momento, en ese no tenía tiempo, así que volvió la vista al frente esperando a Kid.

De repente, un papel calló de algún lugar y fue flotando hasta caer al suelo, cerca de donde estaba. Hakuba trató de leer lo que había escrito desde su lugar:

—_T...mm... Three... ¿Three?_

Otro papel apareció, y otro más...

_Two..._

_One..._

Y justo cuando el último de ellos tocó el suelo, las bombas de humo que habían sido colocadas y escondidas con anterioridad —posiblemente durante la tarde— estallaron impidiendo que tanto Hakuba como los oficiales de policía pudiesen ver cómo el ladrón se desplazaba hasta quedar frente a sus ojos en medio de aquel lugar, justo frente al gran reloj que se alzaba hasta donde su magia no había podido llegar. Pero eso no tenía importancia, porque el mago había decidido aparecer en el suelo en lugar de sobrevolar la zona con alguno de sus trucos.

No obstante, la atención a que apareciera justo en la boca del lobo fue puesta en un segundo plano, ya que los ojos de Hakuba y Nakamori buscaron directamente a la chica que el otro sostenía en sus brazos. Al contrario del día del secuestro, aquella noche Aoko estaba despierta y sujeta a la chaqueta del ladrón. Ella miró a su alrededor buscando a su padre, pero allí no había nadie y eso la extrañaba.

Kaito la bajó al suelo con cuidado y no terminó de soltarla hasta pasados unos instantes, quería grabar esa cercanía en su memoria. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para distraerse, pues en cuanto la hubo soltado varios policías salieron de su escondite tratando de alcanzarlo por detrás. Predecible. No hubiese necesitado si quiera pasarse por comisaría. Sin cambiar su expresión común, el mago lanzó otra bomba de humo para despistar a los oficiales y presionó el botón de un mando de control automático que causo que el cable previamente preparado por él lo elevara rápidamente por la enorme torre del reloj, ya que había sido enganchado a este para utilizarse como vía de escape. Miró a los policías desde arriba, de nuevo había ganado.

—Kaitou Kid —el ladrón pestañeó y alzó la vista—. Mejor dicho... Kaito Kuroba.

Y ahí estaba él. El mago observó con sorpresa la figura de Conan Edogawa, quien tras haberlo estado esperando infló un balón de fútbol con el invento del profesor Agasa y lo lanzó hacia él. Entonces el ladrón soltó la cuerda, esquivándolo por los pelos, lo que causó que su sombrero cayese mientras el ala-delta se desplegaba.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar ahora, tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión —sacó su pistola de cartas y lanzó una contra él antes de lanzarse al aire—, Shinichi Kudo —terminó de pronunciar en voz baja atrapando el sombrero.

El detective perdió el equilibrio al moverse cuando la carta rozó su mejilla, momento de distracción que Kid aprovechó para huir del lugar por el cielo hasta quedar como una mancha blanca que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Conan maldijo por lo bajo, ¡había vuelto a perder!

Por otra parte, Nakamori estaba demasiado ocupado en ordenarles a sus hombres que persiguieran al criminal mientras se cercioraba de que su hija no había sufrido ningún daño. Aoko trataba de calmarlo como podía, aunque no le estaba sirviendo de mucho, pues ella misma tenía demasiados nervios en aquel momento y... ¡Por favor, seguía en pijama! A ese paso sólo le faltaba resfriarse para terminar de hacer el fin de semana de los horrores. Así que con esfuerzo consiguió que su padre se moviese hasta el coche patrulla para que pudiera llevarla a casa.

Aún con toda la conmoción, Aoko observó el cielo por un momento.

El lugar por donde Kid había desaparecido.

.

"¿Qué mierda?"

La escena frente a él no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Veía a su amiga de la infancia... y frente a ella, una figura vestida completamente de blanco. Podría reconocer a aquella persona en tan sólo un segundo. Kid, Kaito Kid, el ladrón que atormentaba a la policía japonesa desde que apareció. Pero eso era imposible. ¿Verdad? Miró sus propias manos un momento.

Estaba allí, él era Kaito Kuroba. Entonces, ¿quién demonios era la persona que abrazaba a su amiga mientras le dirigía una mirada de arrogancia?

"¡Aoko!"

Trató de gritar su nombre, sin embargo, se llevó las manos a la garganta horrorizado cuando descubrió que no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

"¡¿Qué mierda?!"

El supuesto ladrón se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio y, cuando Kaito estaba dispuesto a correr hacia donde estaban...

—¡Kaito!

Un grito lo despertó.

—¿Ah?

Despistado y cansado como estaba, se había quedado dormido nada más llegar a su asiento en el aula de clase. Frente a él, la imagen de una enfadada Aoko lo alivió e incomodó a la vez. Todo había sido un sueño. Simplemente un inquietante sueño. Supuso que el estar pendiente de ella en su otra identidad lo había trastocado un poco. Tal vez —y sólo tal vez— debía haber pensado mejor las cosas antes de llevar acabo una insensatez como había sido secuestrarla. Había tenido suerte de que el pequeño detective no hubiera contado que había visto su verdadera cara, aún no lograba entender cómo había llegado a la torre del reloj antes que él, pero podía ser un testigo clave. Después de todo, la acusación era más demostrable que si él dijese la del otro —¿quién no lo tomaría por loco al decir que un niño era el detective del este?—.

—¿En qué estás pensando? Si te molesta verme, lo siento, pero eso no te da permiso para dormirte —realmente se había enfadado con él.

Kaito tampoco podía reprochárselo, no se había "preocupado por ella", no la había llamado, ni parecía estar alterado porque la hubiesen secuestrado. Y era verdad. La cosa era sencilla: él era Kid; sabía que su amiga estaba en perfectas condiciones. Claro que aquello no era algo que pudiese decirle. Ya sería el remate de la estupidez. Aún daba gracias a estar demasiado lejos de los policías la noche anterior como para que no pudieran verle la cara cuando el balón de aquel niño se llevó parte de su disfraz por delante.

—No me molesta verte —comentó observando la ventana como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—Ni siquiera me miras a la cara —cerró los puños. Ese día Kaito estaba más pasota de lo normal, y tardaba en responder—. ¡Que sepas que la cafetería está vendiendo pescado como almuerzo! —bufó y se alejó sin dejarlo responder tras provocarle una expresión de terror por su fobia a los peces.

Él suspiró. Genial. Quizás debería aprender a ser mejor actor cuando terminara de perfeccionar su cara de poker. ¿Qué hora era? Al parecer estaban en un descanso entre clases. Así que si quería alcanzarla debía apresurarse antes de que se perdiera por los pasillos. Intentó mentalizarse y respiró contando hasta diez antes de levantarse para seguirla.

—Ao...—no terminó de decir su nombre cuando Hakuba se le cruzó en el camino y empezó a hablar con la chica.

El mago se mosqueó al verlo. ¿Pero "ese" de qué iba? Se escabulló por un lado para poder esconderse y pegar la oreja tratando de escuchar. Tras unos segundos rodó los ojos. Debía darle a Saguru el premio de la actuación esa vez. Le causaba gracia la forma en la que le hacía preguntas sobre su estado personal y Kid, porque el detective sabía de sobra quién era el ladrón y había estado escondido cuando la policía armó el escándalo para capturarlo mientras "rescataban" a Aoko; lo había visto con sus propios ojos, faltaría que se atreviese a negarlo —al fin y al cabo, su amiga no lo sabía—.

Se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Realmente le debía una disculpa, y Kid también. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas... Lo primero sería deshacerse de Hakuba. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta e imitó la voz de la profesora que habían tenido aquella hora para llamarlo, esperó unos segundos... "Ahora" y salió de su escondite tomando la mano de Aoko al pasar a su lado, arrastrándola consigo.

Sonrió arrogantemente, ¡qué fácil había sido! Volvió la vista atrás para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica. Por su parte, ella lo miraba de forma extraña. Con curiosidad, sin entender. Y cayó en la cuenta de algo: era idéntica a aquella expresión de Kid, la cuál había nombrado como "seguridad en uno mismo".

Como si las dos caras se hubiesen superpuesto en su mente.


	8. Cambio de planes

La chica miraba algún punto de la sala sin prestar realmente atención. Si no recordaba mal, debían encontrarse en una de esas pesadas clases de inglés que sólo el gran Saguru Hakuba era capaz de entender; aunque bueno, quizás Kaito supiera algo también, Kaito... Se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos, ¿por qué no era capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza? Desde que aquella mañana había logrado ver esa similitud entre él y Kid, no era capaz de estar cerca de su compañero, y el sentarse a su lado le complicaba bastante las cosas.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿había sido su imaginación? Tal vez todo era culpa de su mente trastocada por las cosas que había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvo con el ladrón. ¿Por qué le había devuelto aquel beso? Solo recordar lo de ese día hacía que la vergüenza se notase a kilómetros en su rostro. ¿Por qué demonios lo había besado? Aún con todo, incluso agradecía al idiota de Kaito que la hubiese alejado de Hakuba hacía unas horas, porque tanto él como Keiko no dejaban de nombrarle a Kid. Kid por todas partes, ¿acaso ese mago tenía que ser el tema de conversación de cualquier persona que se le cruzara? Como si no hubiesen cosas mejores.

Bufó con desgana. Aún tenía que aguantar dos horas más, dos horas más de estar al lado de Kaito Kuroba, dos horas más de desviar la mirada hacia él cuando no se daba cuenta, fijarla en sus labios y recordar al idiota del ladrón y las dos malditas veces que cortaron la distancia porque sí, sin ninguna explicación lógica posible. Después de todo, ¿qué razones podía tener él para besarla? ¿Y ella? Aún menos tratándose de la persona que le quitaba la atención de su padre.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento el chico había volteado hacia ella. Ni siquiera se percató de cuánto tiempo llevaban observándose, ella con una extraña mirada, él con simple curiosidad por aquella expresión. Finalmente, salió de su ensoñación al escuchar su voz:

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Kaito se señaló ambas mejillas con confusión.

—¿Qué...? ¡Ah! Es sólo, sólo... —sintió cómo su rostro comenzaba a arder y volteó la cabeza hacia la pizarra mordiéndose los labios— No es nada, olvídalo —negó con rapidez mientras tomaba el bolígrafo y comenzaba a escribir las palabras escritas por el profesor de turno.

El chico se rascó la mejilla en silencio. ¿Qué le pasaba a Aoko? Ella normalmente no se comportaba así, aunque hubiese pasado dos días "secuestrada", no debería ser para tanto... En ese momento una pequeña pelota de papel impactó contra su hombro.

Kaito miró hacia el lado del que había venido en busca del autor del delito y se encontró con los ojos de Akako clavados en él. Sintió un escalofrío dibujando una mueca. Debía admitir que prefería mil veces que fuera Aoko quien lo observara con detenimiento. No obstante, la bruja le hizo una ceña indicándole que recogiese la bola de papel. Tras pensárselo un poco, finalmente el chico decidió hacerle caso.

_"¿Qué le hiciste a Nakamori?"_

Él alzó una ceja y escribió algo para luego devolverla cuando nadie miraba.

_"¿Por qué crees que le he hecho algo?"_

_"Lleva todo el día sonrojándose y evitando encontrarse con cualquier persona cuando hay cambio de clase."_

_"No le he hecho nada."_

El papel siguió volando por el aula cada vez más arrugado. ¿Por qué esa bruja no lo dejaba en paz? Él mismo estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso y no era una sensación agradable.

_"No se habrá enterado de que eres Kid, ¿verdad?"_

Antes de que pudiese responder cualquier cosa, tocó el timbre del final de la hora y su compañera, excusándose con que tenía que ir al baño, salió disparada como un resorte esquivando a su amiga Keiko, la cual había tratado de alcanzarla para hablar con ella. Al mago le costaba admitirlo, pero Akako tenía razón, el comportamiento de la chica era perturbante.

¿Era posible que lo hubiera descubierto? Si era así, el inspector Nakamori iba a asesinarlo por partida triple: primero por ser Kid, segundo por secuestrar a su hija y tercero por besarla. El panorama no parecía para nada a su favor, ya se veía teniendo que pedirle a Phantom Lady que lo sacara del país antes de que fueran a arrestarlo. Aunque su detective favorito no lo había delatado, su compañera tenía bastantes razones para hacerlo.

De todas formas, no debía alterarse por una suposición o se descubriría él solo, así que por el momento, iba a atender a la próxima clase, así que miró la pizarra... y recordó que le tocaba gimnasia.

"Qué listo eres." Ironizó reprochándose en su mente mientras tomaba las cosas para salir a las pistas de dicha asignatura.

Educación física a última hora, ¿aquello era bueno o malo? Muchos alumnos estaban demasiado cansados al acabar la jornada y siempre se quejaban cuando ocurría algo como eso, pero él no podía ponerle pegas, además, así podía practicar un poco la agilidad; eso le vendría bien a Kid... Mientras le daba vueltas a las cosas no pudo evitar fijarse en un par de piernas que pasaban por allí. Oh, sí, las clases de gimnasia en realidad tenían muchas cosas buenas...

—Nakamori debería denunciarte por acoso.

Volteó hacia Akako quién lo miraba con las cejas alzadas y le señalaba disimuladamente hacia la chica que había estado mirando hacía unos segundos... Aoko. Por pura casualidad, pero era Aoko. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿No habían más chicas cerca? ¿Por qué precisamente ella? Parecía que desde que su absurdo plan había empezado, un imán había hecho que se atrajeran hasta el punto de no ver nada más. Bueno, nada menos la expresión de pocos amigos que le mandaba Hakuba al llegar unos segundos después. ¿Era su imaginación el aura asesina que desprendía? Para su suerte el profesor de esa hora apareció impidiendo así cualquier tipo de confrontación.

Así que era hora de olvidarse de todo y empezar a correr.

El calentamiento inicial consistía en simplemente dar unas dos o tres vueltas al campo, por lo que no resultaría difícil para él. Los alumnos empezaron a moverse, unos más perezosos que otros y poco a poco fueron recorriendo la pista en carrera de resistencia. Kaito no podía evitar la tentación de echar alguna mirada disimulada a sus compañeras de clase. Rió por lo bajo y alzó de nuevo la mirada al frente.

Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al fijarse en una figura familiar a lo lejos, un pequeño cuerpo que esperaba pacientemente a un lado del edificio principal. ¿Cuándo había llegado Conan allí? Supuso que había vuelto al lugar donde hacía unos días había encontrado aquel extraño transmisor. Tenía que encontrar la forma de escabullirse hacia el edificio sin que nadie lo notase.

¿Acaso escapar no era la especialidad de Kid?

Esperó al momento en el que estaban todos reunidos y, quedándose por detrás de los demás, se fue con cuidado hacia la zona de árboles para poder camuflarse. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde había visto a su querido pequeño detective para averiguar si seguía allí. Al cerciorarse de ello, se movió sigilosamente hasta llegar al lado contrario para dar una vuelta y sorprenderlo por detrás.

—¿Dónde...? —Conan estaba tratando de hallar la imagen del ladrón entre los alumnos cuando una mano desconocida le tapó la boca y su dueño lo capturó fácilmente con la otra.

—Un placer conocerte en persona, pequeño detective —escuchó la voz de Kid hablarle en susurros—, aunque es de mala educación espiar, ¿no crees? —"Mira quién lo dice" Pensó Shinichi mientras trataba inutilmente de librarse del agarre, como deseaba dejar de tener el cuerpo de un niño— No sería bueno que fueses por ahí diciendo que me viste la cara anoche, um... pero no es lo que vas a hacer, ¿verdad, Edogawa?

El adolescente le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas al recibir la mirada fulminante de él. Amaba hacerlo enojar; bueno, también era divertido hacer enojar a Hakuba o Nakamori, pero el niño no tan niño tenía algo especial, pobre detective del este. Tras ver que nadie se encontraba cerca de ellos, soltó al chico y suspiró.

—Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Aún no me has acusado a la policía?

—Que un niño esté en la torre del reloj y vea a Kid no es creíble, aunque hablara con mi verdadera identidad, cualquiera diría que Shinichi Kudo no estaba en ese lugar y a no ser que enseñara pruebas físicas te dejarían libre.

—Así que esa era la razón —soltó una pequeña risa—, el pesado de Hakuba lleva intentándolo demasiado tiempo, no sé por qué tanto interés en alguien que devuelve lo que roba.

—Sólo es una de las razones —guardó las manos en los bolsillos y miró al ladrón—, después de todo, si te entrego nunca sabré por qué haces estas cosas —ladeó la cabeza hacia los alumnos— ni por qué secuestraste a Aoko Nakamori.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Yo soy un mago, y el mundo es mi escenario, cosas como la verdad y la ley no tienen importancia alguna —estiró los brazos mirando a su compañera desde lejos—. Las clases están a punto de acabar, me temo que no puedo dejar que me sigas a mi casa, detective de secundaria —echó a caminar de nuevo hacia donde debía estar—, así que dejemos la charla... —dejó la frase inconclusa al percatarse de una gabardina negra sobresaliendo por uno de los lados de la entrada.

"Mierda, ¿qué hacen aquí?"

Corrió a mezclarse con la multitud olvidándose de Shinichi Kudo, ese tipo de ropa era como la que ellos usaban, ¿qué hacían en su instituto? ¿Lo habían descubierto? No, eso era imposible, había tenido cuidado... entonces... Apretó los puños. Aoko. Kid había secuestrado a Aoko y ellos habían seguido su rastro, igual que Conan, pero, ellos debían de pensar que sólo lo había hecho porque era hija del inspector, ¿verdad?

"Mierda." No estaba seguro, al menos le consolaba el hecho de que la policía había decidido vigilar y estar cerca de la chica. Pero él tendría que tener cuidado.

Aunque...

—Ya hemos revisado las instalaciones de seguridad —el hombre hablaba en voz baja con alguien al otro lado del teléfono—. Si, en unos días tendremos los preparativos —miró varias veces a su alrededor comprobando que los estudiantes que salían del recinto no se fijaran en él— Pronto sabremos si el Hawk Eye es lo que buscamos.

Cuando se cortó la comunicación, el hombre volvió a echar una ojeada a su alrededor.

No notó la presencia del adolescente que se hallaba escondido al otro lado del muro en el que se había apoyado.

"Pandora..."

.

_"El día en que Mercurio ilumina la noche,_

_tomaré el Hwak Eye a la hora que el cielo oscurece._

_Kaitou Kid."_

El inspector, cabreado, arrugó la hoja entre sus manos. ¿Qué se creía aquel ladrón? Aún ni siquiera había terminado de pasar un día desde que tenía a su hija de vuelta en casa y ya estaba mandándole cartas extrañas a la policía. ¡Qué ganas tenía de encajarle un puñetazo en el rostro de una vez por todas!

—Parece que el miércoles por la noche va a tener trabajo, inspector —Saguru Hakuba se hallaba junto a la mesa del despacho inspeccionando las palabras de Kid, que había vuelto a escribir para descifrarlo tranquilamente mientras el policía hacía trizas el original. Demasiado fácil.

Durante el fin de semana de histeria, alguien de una familia adinerada había decidido hacer una visita a aquella zona de Japón para exponer aquella extraña gema llamada Hawk Eye. Podía suponer que Kid había estado demasiado ocupado con lo del secuestro como para notarlo hasta ese entonces.

Al fondo de la sala, Aoko los escuchaba vagamente desde su asiento en una de las sillas de la estancia con las piernas cruzadas. Su padre la mantenía allí esa noche para no dejarla sola en la casa y que no pudiesen ocurrir percances como la última idea del ladrón. Que conociéndolo era alguien capaz de volver a hacerlo. Pero la chica estaba sumida en su propio mundo: ¿por qué Kaito y Kid se le hacían tan similares?, ¿no era aquello imposible? Ella misma había esposado a su amigo hacía ya tiempo para demostrar su inocencia. Claro que, estando en una sala de cine podría haber logrado escaquearse en la oscuridad... No, simplemente no podía ser.

Se mordió los labios al recordar, por enésima vez, que lo había besado. Buscar una razón era algo que ya no tenía sentido alguno, pues en el fondo lo sabía desde el inicio de aquello: le había devuelto el beso, simple y llanamente, porque había visto la imagen de su amigo en él. Había empezado a notar el peso de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kaito, y a la vez, eso hacía que sintiese una atracción irremediable hacia Kid.

Suspiró. Aquello no podía seguir de esa manera. Cerró los puños mientras miraba al techo. ¿Y si se encontraba de nuevo con el ladrón? Quizás sería una buena forma de aclarar sus sentimientos, o tal vez todo lo contrario. Pero ya estaba decidida; si así podía aclarar de una vez sus dudas y emociones, ese miércoles iba a estar presente como nuevo espectador en el próximo escenario del mago.

Estaba dispuesta a quitarse ese peso de encima.


	9. Infiltrado

No entraba dentro de sus planes robar nada en esa semana, y aún así, se había visto forzado a fijar una fecha para que su nuevo show empezara. Esa vez, las cosas debían ser un poco diferentes a lo habitual, más sutiles también, o podría poner en peligro a más gente además de a sí mismo.

Se dedicó a observar durante un largo rato su traje de mago, al parecer también iba a necesitar un par de complementos más para el disfraz, sólo por precaución, ¿sería difícil conseguirlo? El no lo creía así, por lo que no tardó en sacar su teléfono para enviarle a su cómplice un mensaje con las instrucciones que debía seguir.

Poco después, el timbre de la puerta sonó indicándole que debía bajar ya y salir, o eso, o Aoko lo arrastraría a fuera golpeándolo con cualquier cosa que se encontrase —probablemente estaría exagerando al pensar así—. De todas formas, no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia sonrisa ante la idea de que la chica aún siguiera la rutina de ir a buscarlo por las mañanas a pesar de su extraño comportamiento, eso significaba que tampoco estaba _tan_ mal (aunque el día anterior había ido a clase en coche patrulla...).

Guardó rápidamente el traje y bajó por las escaleras llegando a abrir la puerta justo cuando la chica estaba a segundos de volver a llamarlo. Ella pestañeó un momento antes su llegada repentina, alzando una ceja, y volvió la vista a la calle echando a caminar en silencio junto a su compañero tras comprobar que este había terminado de cerrar con llave.

Kaito clavó sus ojos en ella, ¿tan traumatizante le había resultado la experiencia con Kid? Empezaba a ser preocupante aquella actitud sombría que tenía, debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa para encontrar de nuevo a la que era su amiga Aoko. Tras pensarlo a penas unos instantes, apoyó la mano en el hombro de la chica, quien se limitó a detener el paso, y la hizo girar hacia sí para encararla. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, inspiró hondo y volvió a abrirlos mientras se decidía a hablar.

—Besé a Kaito Kid —antes de que el ladrón pudiese fingir una expresión de sorpresa, Aoko prosiguió—, porque me recuerda a ti.

.

El niño amortiguó la caída como pudo tras haberse colado por la ventana de la casa; tras un momento de aturdimiento, trató de ubicar cada uno de los muebles de la sala para grabarlos en su mente. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, algo pesado impactó sobre su espalda haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio de nuevo, causando un pequeño sonido de reproche.

—Auch, Haibara, ten más cuidado —se quejó mientras la niña se levantaba tranquilamente sin rasguño alguno.

—¿No puedes con el peso de una niña de primaria? —no le tomó importancia y simplemente se encaminó observando a su alrededor— No parece la casa de un ladrón de joyas —Shinichi sonrió.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que las cosas no son lo que parecen.

La chica se encogió de hombros y asintió, pues la realidad en la que ellos vivían distaba mucho de ser lo que cualquier persona corriente podía esperar al verlos. Aunque eso era otra historia.

Haibara metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y con cuidado, sacó los transmisores que aquella noche había estado fabricando con el profesor Agasa —ya que no se fiaba de que el anciano pudiese equiparlos correctamente en tan poco tiempo, y no necesitaban más inventos que explotaran a dos segundos de su utilización—. Observó la sala y se acercó al sofá agachándose un momento para adherir un par de dichos aparatos en este.

—¿Intentas hackear el ordenador? —inquirió poco después al percatarse de que el otro chico se había desplazado hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba aquel portatil colocado descuidadamente.

—No sé si tendrá información relevante, pero con un poco de suerte podríamos encontrar los planos del edificio donde Kid planea robar el Hawk Eye —le explicó él mientras trataba de descifrar la contraseña que le pedía la computadora para acceder a los archivos—. Vamos a ver...

—"Ku-ro-ba-Kai-to" —el niño alzó una ceja al escucharla—, si ha sido tan descuidado como para que pudieras encontrarlo fácilmente, quizás esa sea la contraseña.

—Ya lo he intentado, pero que Kaitou Kid se comporte como un estúpido no quiere decir que realmente sea idiota —comentó mientras escribía algunos códigos con números, obteniendo nuevamente error en la pantalla—. Um... —la mano de su compañera le dio un leve empujón para que le cediese el sitio.

—Cuando se te ocurra algo brillante asegúrate de decírmelo, por ahora será mejor que me dejes esto a mí —dijo empezando a teclear varias veces—. Tú deberías darte una vuelta por la casa para ver si hay alguna cosa extraña, ¿no crees, _señor detective_?

A pesar de que aquel apelativo había tenido un pequeño tono de burla, Conan se limitó a cumplir lo que la mujer en sus mismas condiciones le pedía. Ella tenía razón, de esa forma sería probablemente más productivo. Así que agarró los transmisores y dejó el ordenador en manos de Ai Haibara para ir a inspeccionar la sala, donde desgraciadamente no halló gran cosa. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo; ¿estaría mal investigar a partir de ahí? Ciertamente estaba cometiendo allanamiento de morada, tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que acababa por accidente —o sin él— en una propiedad privada, pero era demasiado agradable aquella sensación de ser él el criminal.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse aquella idea y dirigirse a las habitaciones del piso de arriba; no fue difícil adivinar cuál era la del adolescente —pues era la única que estaba desordenada—. Así que se adentró en el cuarto de Kaito observando los rincones durante largo rato. Pensativo, miró tras el armario y el resto de muebles buscando algún signo dejado por el mago. Nada. suspiró un poco apoyándose contra la pared, tenía que haber algo, al menos el disfraz de Kid no lo llevaría encima, ¿verdad? Metido en sus pensamientos, rozó sin querer a un lado de la pared en la que notó un cambio de volumen. ¿un saliente?

—Esto es... —siguió tanteando y, cuando estuvo seguro, empujó causando que la puerta secreta cediera. Sonrió, era tal como pensaba.

.

Un incómodo silencio había invadido la calle repentinamente alzándose entre los dos estudiantes que estaban clavados en el suelo sin ser capaces de pronunciar palabra que lo rompiera. Aún seguían en aquella posición, el uno frente al otro con la mano de Kaito apoyada en el hombro de su amiga; paralizados, con las emociones recorriendo su cuerpo a mil por hora. Al fin Aoko había logrado confesar aquellas dos cosas que la carcomían desde que se había dejado llevar por su maldito secuestrador. Luego estaba Kaito, quien ni con su mejor cara de poker podía digerir aquella confesión repentina. ¿Aoko estaba interesada en él? ¿Realmente su nombre, el de ella y un beso podían tener cabida en la misma frase? Y si encima para rematar le añadía el hecho de que Kid y él eran la misma persona...

En algún momento, aquellos ojos azules que no dejaban de observarlo con expectativa y... ¿timidez? tuvieron un efecto hipnótico en él. Esos dichosos ojos azules en los que Kid había hecho énfasis en nombrar. Lentamente, la mano que la sujetaba fue moviéndose hasta sostener la espalda de la chica e impulsarla poco a poco hacia su compañero, tan cerca... Aoko apoyó una en el brazo del chico sin saber con seguridad si debía empujarlo o atraerlo hacia ella y acabar con aquella ansiedad que sentía. Finalmente, desistió de pensar y cerró los ojos, incitando a Kaito a continuar.

El contacto fue mínimo, a penas un roce de labios que hizo a Aoko enterrar las uñas en la manga de la chaqueta de su amigo por el nerviosismo, arrugándola. ¿Aquello era real? Era una sensación tan extraña y a la vez anhelada para ellos... y sin embargo, un ruido seco rompió el encanto haciendo que los adolescentes se separasen en cuestión de unos pocos segundos y ambos dirigieran su atención hacia lo que había provocado aquel sonido.

Una leve mueca se dibujó en el rostro del ladrón al descubrir a la persona que frente a ellos, tranquilamente recogía las cosas que se le habían caído —¿accidentalmente?— al suelo. Terminó de acomodar las cosas y de nuevo se incorporó mandándole una extraña mirada. Aquella expresión de entre burla y reproche nada inocente que sólo Akako Koizumi podía transmitirle.

Había interrumpido el momento a propósito; y él lo sabía.

Mas eso no parecía importarle en lo absoluto a la bruja que se acercó hacia ellos y, saludándolos de una fingida manera amistosa, se metió en medio sujetándolos de las muñecas para luego emprender el camino hacia el instituto con la excusa de que si se quedaban allí quietos como estatuas iban a llegar tarde. Y no era que no tuviese razón en eso... pero... Las miradas de Kaito y Aoko se cruzaron por un instante cubriendo sus rostro de un pequeño rubor antes de que cada uno desviase la mirada hacia otro lado.

Y así las horas fueron transcurriendo, esa vez, ya no era sólo la chica quien evitaba cualquier clase de contacto, sino que Kaito tampoco era capaz de mantener la calma cerca de ella. ¿Desde cuándo él era así? Oh, quien viera al desvergonzado Kaito Kuroba huyendo por un simple beso. Ni él mismo podía ver algo lógico en todo aquello.

Por si no era bastante con ese problema, parecía que la alarma femenina de Akako se había puesto en marcha, esa que le decía "Hey, alguien está consiguiendo robarle el corazón a Kid antes que tú, ve y has tu papel de acosadora psicópata" como él se la imaginaba. Quizás exageraba, pero no eran imaginaciones suyas que de un día para otro había vuelto a tener a la dichosa mujer encima a cada minuto. Durante la clase que estaban dando, la veía tan concentrada en él que podría jurar que intentaba echarle alguna especie de conjuro maléfico para "hacerlo caer a sus pies". Cosa que en definitiva, no iba a suceder.

¿Por qué él? No tenía nada que ofrecerle a aquella bruja más que su visión de la magia completamente contraria, incluso ella había llegado a amenazarlo de muerte, y en cambio, ahí seguía tan vivo como siempre siendo advertido cada vez que algo malo podía pasarle, ¿su enemiga decía? Más bien parecía su madre; una madre que no aprobaba a su "pretendiente". Oh, sí, sin duda aquellas dos mujeres eran una de las bases de la complicación de su vida.

Pero la otra base era más importante en aquel momento. O eso fue lo que pensó cuando su teléfono móvil vibró al recibir un mensaje de Jii. Con disimulo, Kaito lo leyó durante aquella clase y sonrió un instante, todo estaba listo para el próximo robo. Debía concentrarse en eso, tenía que pensar como Kid, no como su verdadera identidad, al menos así sería más fácil para él... ¿pero y si Kid se ponía a darle vueltas al dichoso beso también?

Se dejó caer sobre la mesa de nuevo desganado, los símbolos matemáticos en la pizarra habían perdido cualquier sentido o interés posible para él, ¿cuánto tendría que esperar para que llegara la noche del miércoles? Dado que aquel martes aún era de día, podía prever una avalancha de dudas y ansiedad con respecto a todo lo que estaba viviendo en aquel tiempo.

.

—Diez minutos.

Saguru Hakuba, junto al inspector Nakamori y el resto de los policías al cargo, miraba con atención la hora en su reloj, de un momento a otro, Kid debía aparecer para hacer su show exhibiéndose como de costumbre, ya que si lo hacía bajo las sombras sería ir en contra de sus propios principios. Aunque el adolescente debía admitir que un robo tan repentino le desconcertaba, ¿no tenía ya bastantes cosas en las que pensar desde la historia del secuestro? Akako no era la única que se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de aquellas dos personas. Kid en definitiva, debía estar completamente loco.

Por otra parte, con lo ocupados que estaban en la seguridad de la sala principal, nadie reparó en la chica que sigilosamente se colaba por el pasillo en busca de las escaleras a la azotea, estaba segura de que aquel sería el único sitio donde podría encontrar al ladrón fuera de la vigilancia de su padre; por muchos helicópteros que hubiesen, ninguno estaría tan cerca como para reconocer a la hija del inspector, o por lo menos de escuchar nada de lo que pudiese decir. Suspiró, ¿por qué estaba haciendo tal cosa? Ella no debía aclarar nada con Kaitou Kid, él era un simple ladrón, no lo conocía, no sabía ni su nombre, era consciente de por qué había correspondido aquel beso... y aún así, incluso tras haberse declarado a su amigo de la infancia, se encontraba en ese lugar dispuesta a meterse en la boca del lobo.

Los hechos de los últimos días la alteraban de sobremanera, no sólo por el mago, sino que también había complicado más las cosas con su compañero. Se había "declarado", y ya, después de eso ambos se habían estado evitando por completo, como si no existieran. Eso le dolía, ¿por qué ese idiota la besaba y no era capaz de tan siquiera darle una respuesta? Ella sabía de sobra que la personalidad de Kaito no iba nada con los compromisos, sin embargo...

No. Ese no era momento para darle vueltas a la estupidez suprema del otro adolescente, tenía que centrarse o no podría hablar con Kid, ¿qué quería decirle exactamente? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero siguió de todas formas subiendo por aquellas escaleras hasta llegar a la zona deseada y echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras se ocultaba por un lateral, ya solo faltaban...

—_Ladys and gentlemen, It's show time!_

La voz del ladrón fantasma resonó por las cercanías del edificio, dando inicio a su nuevo acto. También sonaban de vez en cuando algunos improperios pronunciados por el inspector, quien soltaba toda la rabia acumulada por la impresión de verlo de nuevo frente a sí tras el último percance que habían tenido. Aún con esto, una sonrisa seguía manteniéndose en el rostro del ladrón, quien fácilmente esquivó a los policías dejando varias pistas falsas para que no se entrometiesen demasiado en su camino. No quería que saliesen perjudicados si aparecían aquellos hombres de los que había jurado vengarse.

Con maestría y rapidez se deshizo de la urna de cristal que protegía el hermoso Hawk Eye y tomó la joya con cuidado en sus guantes blancos. ¡Ya la tenía! Programó unas bombas de gas somnífero para que cualquiera que entrase en la sala perdiera el conocimiento al instante y echó a correr hacia las escaleras de la azotea, estaba cerca. Pronto iba a saber si esa gema era la maldita Pandora que tanto ansiaba destruir. Cuatro escalones, tres...

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.


	10. A cubierto

Una mano enguantada de negro apuntó hacia el pecho del ladrón con un brillante objeto de metal que podía distinguirse como una nueve milímetros. Sin embargo, los ojos de Kid se desviaron hacia el lado contrario, donde el brazo de aquel hombre sostenía sin esfuerzo ese cuerpo femenino que forcejeaba en vano. Reprimió una mueca de horror: ¡¿qué demonios hacía ahí Aoko?! La respiración se le cortó durante a penas unos segundos; luego, fingió una sonrisa y guardó el Hwak Eye antes de atreverse a hablar:

—No sabía que involucraseis civiles, eso puede dejar rastro de vuestra organización —dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

—Oh, no, no es algo que solamos hacer, pero no entraba en nuestros planes que un pájaro azul se metiese en medio de la trampa para halcones —la observó y ella le devolvió una mirada desafiante—. Encantadora —río a penas un momento y volvió a concentrarse en el mago sosteniendo el gatillo—. Dame el Hwak Eye, ahora.

—¿Por qué tan interesado? Es obvio que esta clase de piedra no puede ser Pandora, si lo fuera sería muy difícil distinguirla por los colores —se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

—Buen farol, lástima que si pensaras eso tú mismo no estarías aquí.

El ladrón inspiró y retrocedió con cautela un par de pasos tratando de hacer trabajar a su mente con rapidez para trazar un plan de huida, no es como si fuese la primera vez que alguien quería meterle una bala en la cabeza, estaba preparado, sin embargo, el detalle de que la adolescente estuviera allí complicaba las cosas. Y la quería. En definitiva, no podía simplemente darse a la fuga y dejarla ahí, debía hacer algo para sacarla del peligro, pero, ¿qué? Se estaba quedando sin recursos.

"¿Y si...?"

Con decisión, Kid flexionó las piernas para saltar y abalanzarse contra el hombre de la gabardina negra con la mayor rapidez posible. Este alzó una ceja ante la medida desesperada, ¿acaso el ladrón se había quedado sin ideas? ¿O lo había tomado por idiota? No merecía la fama que tenía, así que él mismo iba a encargarse de arrebatársela junto con su vida para siempre. Sin siquiera pestañear, un sonido sordo de un disparo con silenciador llenó el lugar de un silencio sepulcral y el rostro de la joven se descompuso cuando pudo observar, frente a ellos, como Kaito Kid se llevaba las manos al corazón y eran teñidas de un líquido espeso segundos antes de que se desplomase en el piso.

Su captor soltó una sádica carcajada y se agachó, sin soltarla, junto al cuerpo del mago para buscar la joya en su bolsillo sin miramientos ni preocupación por mancharse de sangre. En cambio, Aoko tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la grotesca escena.

El Hwak Eye se deslizó entre los dedos del asesino, quien se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia una de las zonas despejadas de la azotea, donde los helicópteros ya no alumbraban debido a que uno de sus compañeros había hecho de señuelo para la policía haciéndose pasar por el ladrón. Las interrupciones se habían acabado.

Buscando la mejor posición de la luna, alzó la gema y la mirada para tratar de contemplar si la ansiada Pandora que con tanto ahínco habían buscado se hallaba en su interior. De repente, un objeto esférico apareció de la nada e impactó contra la espalda del criminal haciendo que se desequilibrara y la joya fuera a parar en algún rincón alejada de él. Aprovechando esta distracción, la hija del inspector mordió con fuerza la muñeca de quien la apresaba y logró que su captor la arrojase debido al dolor; previendo el impacto, se cubrió como pudo con los brazos para amortiguar la caída que la mandó rodando por el suelo de la azotea rasgando su piel.

Enfadado, el hombre de negro clavó los ojos en el lugar por donde aquella pelota había sido disparada y la incredulidad se reflejó en estos al hallar simplemente la figura de un niño pequeño que le dedicaba una sonrisa victoriosa. Decidió que después tendría tiempo suficiente de buscar la gema desaparecida, por el momento, lo primordial era deshacerse de aquel valiente chico cuanto antes. Iba a desear no haber nacido.

Echó un último vistazo a la joven rehén, que se había desmayado y una mueca de malicia fue dibujada en su rostro ante la idea mientras comenzaba a caminar con lentitud hacia el más pequeño, metió la mano en su chaqueta negra y buscó tranquilamente aquel arma aún manchada de pólvora con intenciones de empezar el tiroteo.

Lo que pasó a continuación, fue algo que él jamás hubiese podido imaginar: La figura de Aoko Nakamori, quien había supuesto que no despertaría hasta dentro de bastante rato, se había acercado hasta su altura sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar y había sujetado su brazo doblándolo de forma que el dolor le hiciera soltar la pistola y esta cayese al suelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Viró la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada y la reconoció, reconoció aquella expresión llena de arrogancia. ¡Era imposible! Aquello había perdido completamente la lógica.

—¡Kaitou Kid! —bramó colérico mientras el ladrón disfrazado de mujer pateaba el arma para lanzarla hacia su detective favorito, quien tomó el objeto con cuidado y le quitó las balas guardándolas en uno de sus bolsillos. Después, utilizó el cinturón del profesor Agasa para hacer aparecer otro balón.

—¿Últimas palabras? —preguntó Kid sonriente a la vez que lo inmovilizaba desde atrás como podía.

Cosa que no duró demasiado tiempo, ya que la fuerza del adulto era mayor a la suya y lo logró empujar antes de que el proyectil impactase contra una de sus piernas. ¡Maldición! El criminal seguía consciente aún tirado en el suelo, pero en lugar de atacarlos, su vista se fijó en algo brillante que estaba cerca de él. ¡El Hwak Eye! Al darse cuenta de ello, Conan echó a correr en un intento de alcanzarlo e impedir que tomara la joya. No obstante, se detuvo en seco cuando una bala rozó su mejilla causando que se abriese una herida sangrante en esta.

—¡Mierda, francotiradores! —exclamó el ladrón mientras impulsaba sus piernas para agarrar al niño y correr hacia dentro del edificio antes de tener el infortunio de un disparo en la cabeza.

Tras cerrar la puerta que los conectaba con la azotea, se quitó el disfraz de su amiga quedando nuevamente en su ropa blanca manchada de rojo.

—Me sorprende que ese hombre no se diese cuenta de que estabas vivo —comentó el pequeño detective viendo como Kaito tomaba en brazos a la verdadera Aoko Nakamori, a la cual había escondido y reemplazado en el momento en que Shinichi Kudo se había expuesto al asesino.

—Probablemente no había pensado en la posibilidad de que yo llevase un chaleco anti-balas, con unas bolsas de sangre falsa y actuación es un gran truco de magia, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si funcionaría una segunda vez —acarició la mejilla de su compañera con una mano y la acomodó para empezar a bajar las escaleras—. De todas formas, es sorprendente que pudieses seguir mis pasos sólo con esos transmisores tuyos, me quito el sombre ante ti, señor detective —rió un poco hasta sentir a la chica removiéndose mientras la cargaba.

—¿Qué a...? —la joven no terminó la frase, ya que una punzada en su pierna le hizo soltar un quejido. Probablemente había sido provocado por la caída.

Kaito se detuvo.

—Conan Edogawa, nuestra cooperación termina aquí; hay algo que debo hacer.

Y una cortina de humo lo hizo desaparecer frente a los ojos del detective.

—Tsk —Shinichi lo maldijo por lo bajo— A ver... ¿Haibara? —preguntó tras marcar el número en su teléfono móvil—. Tienes que hacer que entre la policía, ya, ¡rápido! —dirigió la mirada hacia las escaleras—. Antes de que el hombre de la azotea se escape con el Hwak Eye. No, Kid no está aquí —suspiró un poco llevándose la mano al rostro—. Cuando vuelva cuéntame cualquier cosa que encontraras en los archivos del ordenador.

Colgó y se llevó la mano a la mejilla limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de esta. Después, soltó un pequeño suspiro. Eso había estado muy cerca, un poco más y podía haber ido diciéndole adiós a Conan Edogawa, a Shinichi Kudo y a cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con su vida. Y es que él no había pensando en la posibilidad de un encuentro tan desagradable:

Desde que había encontrado el escondite de Kaitou Kid, había decidido seguir sus pasos, los micrófonos acabaron siendo encontrados casi en su totalidad por su rival aquella misma tarde, pero había logrado saber cuál sería el plan del robo y había decidido esconderse para esperarlo y encontrarlo por sorpresa. Además, Haibara había conseguido la contraseña del ordenador, para su desgracia los archivos que les interesaban tenían una clave más compleja y estaban protegidos por una especie de programa. Seguramente, estos habían sido creados por el ladrón original, y eso significaba que podía tener que ver con La Organización.

O eso era lo que Shinichi pensaba y quería descubrir.

No obstante, el encontrar a Kaito tirado en el suelo junto a lo que parecía ser un mar de sangre parecía haber salido de algún tipo de película de terror. Casi se alivió al notar que el adolescente respiraba y simplemente fingía estar muerto. Todo para que el hombre de negro bajase la guardia y en determinado momento pudiese salvar a la hija del inspector Nakamori. Eso le disipaba unas cuantas dudas sobre el tipo de relación que unía a Kid con Aoko, ¿quién lo hubiese pensado? Al ver aquella mueca desesperada cuando el mago le pidió ayuda para sacarla de allí se había visto más que claro que su comportamiento había sido por algo más fuerte que un simple secuestro para burlarse de la policía.

Aún así, el problema en ese momento era aquella joya robada.

No tardó mucho tiempo en ver entrar a los oficiales corriendo en busca del Hwak Eye, la mayoría ni tan siquiera se fijaron en su presencia. Aunque creía que era mejor irse sin más, se vio apresado por unos brazos y reconoció al instante la voz de Ran quién lo regañaba por estar allí mientras lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo antes de cubrirle la herida de la mejilla con una tirita.

Pero, ¿cómo...?

—...Y cuando Shinichi me llamó y me dijo que estabas aquí y que te habían herido, ¡estaba tan preocupada! ¿por qué hiciste algo tan peligroso? —seguía preguntando ella atropelladamente mientras el detective trataba de asimilar la información.

Algo allí no cuadraba. ¿Cómo que la había llamado? Eso era del todo imposible, ¡él era Shinichi Kudo! Tras la sorpresa inicial, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Realmente ese escurridizo ladrón robador de identidades había pensado hasta en el más mínimo detalle... casi estaba seguro de que él sabía que aparecería allí esa noche.

—Es falsa.

Instantáneamente volteó hacia donde el dueño del Hwak Eye inspeccionaba la joya que le habían quitado al hombre que se encontraba siendo custodiado por la policía.

Falsa.

Kaitou Kid se la había vuelto a jugar.

"Realmente brillante", tuvo que admitir mientras tomado de la mano de Ran salía del lugar y observó un momento hacia el cielo, como si pudiese ver la figura blanca del mago que se encontraba ya bastante alejado de allí.

Ese ladrón de guante blanco que sonreía mientras se ocupaba de la seguridad de la chica a la que había besado tres veces, y la gema que quemaba como fuego dentro de su bolsillo por la incertidumbre de no saber si era o no aquello que podía abrir una vez más la caja de Pandora junto a la inmortalidad.


	11. Kaito

—Ah, ¡no puede ser! —exclamó con evidente decepción lanzando la gema hacia algún punto sin cuidado alguno por la falta de interés.

—¡Oye! —Aoko le reprendió atrapando como pudo el Hwak Eye entre sus manos— ¿Cómo puedes tirarlo así sin más? ¡Esto vale más que mi casa!

—Pero no es la joya que estoy buscando —respondió él mientras soltaba un suspiro desganado y se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación de su compañera—. Puedes devolvérsela al inspector, a mí no me sirve para nada —añadió más concentrado en contar las baldosas del techo que en la gema por la que había arriesgado la vida.

La chica, por el contrario, sólo pudo mirarlo atónita y alzar una ceja ante aquello, ¿realmente era posible que a un ladrón le importasen tan poco las cosas que se tomaba la molestia de robar? Desde luego, aquel hombre era un completo desastre.

—Con vender una sola de las que te has llevado hasta ahora podrías tener todo lo que quisieras... —comentó en voz baja, mientras miraba el brillo de aquella piedra preciosa con curiosidad. El mago simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo un palacio, pero vivo bien, ¿fama? Me sobra. Creo que tampoco necesito un diamante o algo similar para comprar un televisor; ¿mujeres? Me sobran las fans locas, además... —sin finalizar la frase, se incorporó tranquilamente y caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba hasta rozar su mejilla con los dedos— ¿...para qué debería pagar a cualquier mujer pudiendo robar tu corazón?

Su típica sonrisa se dejó ver cuando el rostro de su compañera cobró un pequeño rubor. No obstante, Aoko ignoró ese hecho y golpeó su mano con la suya para apartarla. Cerró los ojos un momento, como si tratase de repasar las palabras exactas que debía utilizar antes de por fin atreverse a hablar:

—No puedes hacer eso —hizo un pequeño gesto de negación bajando la mirada al suelo—. Estoy enamorada de alguien, Kid, en realidad... te pareces demasiado a él —soltó un suspiro—; es un mago de pacotilla, y un idiota, y un pervertido, y un cobarde que no es capaz de mirar un pez sin salir corriendo... pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

El ladrón no respondió a aquellas palabras, se limitó a dedicarle otra sonrisa, esta vez, de forma diferente, con una calidez que la hija del inspector nunca hubiese esperado ver en él. Aún así, no tuvo tiempo de intentar preguntarle, pues Kid besó su frente a penas un instante y se encaminó hacia la ventana, por donde se dejó caer ante los ojos de la joven. Cuando ella se asomó a esta, no quedaba ningún rastro del ladrón fantasma. Como si hubiese desaparecido por arte de magia.

Así, la noche pasó entre millones de pensamientos y emociones vividas; dejando en el transcurso de esta que el amanecer hiciera actor de presencia después de una merecida sesión de sueño para aquellos involucrados entre los que, desgraciadamente, Ai Haibara no había conseguido alcanzar; pues trabajando y trabajando, la luz del sol le hizo notar que ya era de día.

La niña tomó su taza de café en un vano intento de aplacar el cansancio, ¡cómo había costado abrir esos archivos de Toichi Kuroba! Si a la complejidad de la contraseña le sumaba la protección de aquel maldito virus que casi se había cargado su ordenador (y el del profesor Agasa), había tenido una noche de lo más "entretenida", oh, sí, ese detective adolescente iba a deberle más de un favor. Por si fuera poco, ¡él se había dormido! Bufó alzando una ceja al ver el cuerpo de Conan descansar sobre el sofá de la casa del profesor, ajeno a todo su sufrimiento.

Después de su sorpresivo encuentro con Kid, Shinichi había logrado arreglárselas de alguna forma para que la preocupada Ran le dejase quedarse a dormir con ellos, simplemente porque quería descubrir la información oculta del difunto Kaito Kid original y, sin embargo, se había ido a encontrar con ese pequeño problema al intentar entrar en una de las carpetas.

En realidad, Haibara no podía culparlo, era normal que el cansancio lo hubiese dejado exhausto después de lo que le había tocado vivir. La dura expresión de la mujer se fue suavizando ante eso y se permitió, sólo por unos segundos, mecer los cabellos oscuros de su compañero antes de notar que este empezaba a despertarse. Entonces ella retiró la mano como si nada y le alcanzó las cosas de la escuela cuando él terminó de ubicarse después de haber estado profundamente dormido.

El chico pestañeó, luego cayó en cuenta de que era jueves y de que no podía seguir faltando a clase con excusas tan pobres como que tenía que ir al médico o al dentista (miedo le daba el dentista que tuviese que mirarle las muelas del juicio a un niño de aparentemente siete años). Era hora de encontrarse con la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y responder a las miles de preguntas que les lanzarían. Solo de pensarlo, tenía ganas de quedarse en casa. Pero no quedaban opciones, así que en poco tiempo ya estaban en medio de la calle dirigiéndose a aquel lugar.

—Pandora —pronunció la niña llamando su atención—, una joya escondida que dará a su poseedor el poder de la inmortalidad. El conocido por la interpol como "ladrón 1412", comúnmente llamado "Kaito Kid" la encontró hace ocho años. Después, murió en un incendio provocado durante una de sus funciones de magia, hasta donde se puede deducir, fue un asesinado premeditado por una mafia que trata de encontrar dicha piedra. Además, esas personas probablemente tuvieron algún tipo de conexión con La Organización en un pasado, ya que en los archivos del difunto Toichi Kuroba habían datos primitivos de varios tipos de veneno y programas de virus similares a los que vi en mis inicios siendo Sherry —soltó Haibara de golpe mientras ella misma trataba de asimilar la última información nombrada—. Pero no te emociones, como acabo de decir, son datos demasiado primitivos, por lo que no habrán vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto desde hace demasiado tiempo y no podrás sacar nada de ellos —finalizó volviendo a caminar con tranquilidad unos pasos por delante del niño de las gafas.

Shinichi se quedó callado pensando en todo aquello y finalmente, suspiró con desgana, no tenía tiempo para estar lidiando con otra organización mientras siguiese en el cuerpo de Conan Edogawa, por mucho que quisiera, serían demasiadas ocupaciones a la vez. En ese instante, la imagen de Kaito Kuroba se le vino de nuevo a la cabeza. Al menos todo el enigma del nuevo Kid y sus razones podía intuirlo casi al completo. Ante eso, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, tenían demasiado en común, aunque trabajaban de una manera completamente diferente; pues el ladrón se exponía haciéndose pasar por alguien muerto y en cambio, él intentaba ocultar el hecho de que seguía vivo. Kaito había decidido ser la carnada perfecta para atraerlos, ¿acaso no era eso una locura? Pero estaba seguro de que el ladrón sabía arreglárselas.

—Kudo —salió de sus pensamientos—, ¿aún pretendes atrapar al Kaitou Kid actual? —inquirió la chica.

Y realmente, tenían suficientes pruebas para hacerle pasar una temporada en la cárcel, no sólo sabía su identidad, sino que había grabado su conversación en el instituto e incluso tenía los archivos que demostraban que él y su padre eran culpables de ser el ladrón fantasma, no obstante...

—Por supuesto que lo atraparé —respondió el detective seguro de sus palabras—, pero no en este momento. En el próximo robo en el que esté presente, en un duelo justo, no dejaré que se me vuelva a escapar.

La joven rodó los ojos ante la respuesta. Jamás lograría terminar de entender la nobleza y mentalidad de su compañero, aunque debía admitir que era una forma de pensar interesante. Shinichi Kudo era una persona bastante especial, pero esa era otra historia a la que ya daría vueltas en otro momento, pues sus amigos de la liga de detectives aparecieron llamándolos a gritos.

Juntos, Conan y Ai se dirigieron hacia ellos y trataron de calmarlos, aunque entre risas y juegos, la antigua miembro de "Los hombres de negro" olvidó mencionarle al otro adolescente aquel ínfimo detalle. Ese que nombraba la estrecha relación entre el ladrón 1412 y el creador del Barón Nocturno, Yusaku Kudo, pues incluso los números de aquel apodo habían sido escritos por él. Pero, después de todo, había algunos misterios que debían quedar sin resolver.

Y tan absortos estaban cada uno en sus propias ideas, que no lograron darse cuenta del momento en que una figura familiar se cruzó con ellos en dirección opuesta, con ese rostro aniñado y reconocible de la hija del inspector Nakamori, quien, con todo el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, no había sido capaz de seguir la ruta de su rutina diaria, simplemente huyendo de encontrarse más de lo necesario con su amigo de la infancia.

—Si sigues a paso de tortuga llegarás tarde —escuchó la joven antes de que su mano fuese tomada por aquel chico que le sonreía mientras tiraba de ella para no ganarse uno de esos discursos que la profesora de historia solía soltarles sobre la puntualidad.

Aoko dirigió la mirada hacia la unión de sus manos con curiosidad, ¿tan repentinamente había vuelto la confianza? A pesar de la extrañeza, le hacía feliz volver a tener cerca a Kaito, y esto le hizo estrechar su mano con fuerza. No sabía qué debía pensar del beso, de sus sentimientos, de nada, pero al menos mientras lo tuviese consigo, para ella era suficiente. La amistad de tantos años por encima de todo.

Sin embargo, aunque intentó ocultar el deje de nostalgia y tristeza, el mago la miró de reojo y se giró un poco antes de llegar para hacer aparecer una rosa en sus manos, ofreciéndosela como de costumbre. Su compañera rodó unos ojos, ¡ese idiota no cambiaba nunca! Y aún con ese pensamiento en mente, tomó la flor y la guardó con cuidado, siendo ella quien lo arrastrase después al salón de clases.

—Mira a quiénes tenemos aquí... —bufó Akako pasando por un lado de Kaito para dejar una nota en su bolsillo; él le dedicó una mirada desconfiada.

Minutos después, la pizarra se llenó de esquemas sobre las guerras habidas y por haber del continente asiático, a lo que el mago no prestó demasiada atención mientras desdoblaba el dichoso papelito.

_"¿Estás loco? Vi lo que hiciste en mi bola de cristal, ¡¿por qué no saliste de allí antes de que te dispararan?!"_

Buscando su bolígrafo, el adolescente trazó algunas líneas con tranquilidad, ¿no era obvia la respuesta?

_"Si tú fueses Kid y tuvieses que elegir entre huir dejándome con un asesino o salvarme, ¿qué harías?"_

El papel acabó siendo arrugado entre las manos de la bruja en silencio, jamás volvió a verse con un nuevo escrito en la mesa del ladrón.

Las horas fueron pasando sin prisas, mezcladas entre miradas furtivas que los dos amigos de la infancia se dedicaban, inmersos en su mundo mientras intentaban no ser descubiertos por el otro. ¿Tantas vueltas había que darle al asunto? Kaito pensó que ya había sido suficiente tortura para ellos, no podía simplemente hacerse el desentendido durante mucho más tiempo, lo sabía, sólo esperaba a que llegase el momento adecuado...

—Hey, ¡Nakamori! —el ladrón hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando Hakuba los detuvo en la salida— Me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre el tema de Kaitou Kid, ya sé que no tienes nada que ver, pero se ha abierto una nueva investigación con respecto al hombre que tu padre arrestó anoche y tú eres la única persona que ha podido estar cerca de ese idiota —soltó un pequeño suspiro—; queríamos preguntar directamente al tipo que estaba en comisaría, pero, desgraciadamente...

Muerto.

Aquella mañana con su teléfono móvil, Kaito había podido comprobar que ya había sido lanzada la noticia de la muerte de aquel hombre de negro, aunque sin detalles, estaba seguro de que el mismo Kid era sospechoso del asesinato. Pero bien sabía él que había sido cosa de aquella maldita organización, probablemente habían dado la orden de silenciar al miembro que había tenido la mala suerte de ser atrapado.

De todas formas, no iba a dejar que involucrasen más a Aoko en eso. Bastante había tenido ya la pobre chica con verlo a él lleno de supuesta sangre. Así que, antes de que Saguru pudiese proseguir con su interrogatorio, se metió en medio de la iniciada conversación.

—¿Nos perdonas unos minutos, Hakuba? Hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarle a mi novia, así que te agradecería que la dejaras respirar un rato —y echó a correr llevándose a su compañera de allí, dejando atrás a un detective con la boca abierta y una exclamación a medio acabar.

Mientras escapaban de su molesto compañero, el mago tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por el poema en el que se había convertido la cara de Saguru. ¡Jaque mate! Si no le tenía ya suficiente manía por ser Kaito Kid, estaba seguro de que acababa de sentenciarse a que intentase incluso hacerle vudú con alguna de esas cosas raras que llevaba Akako escondidas a clase. Por otro lado...

Tomó aire y se atrevió al fin a encarar a la mujer que lo miraba con la misma incredulidad, ¿su novia? ¡¿Su novia?! ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Kaito le correspondía o sólo había sido una treta para librarse del detective? Una vez más aquella sensación de ansiedad se hacía presente y le suplicaba a su compañero una respuesta en silencio.

—¿No debí decirlo? —tomó sus manos y sonrió— Espero que no vayas ahora a contarme que decidiste que te quedarás con Kid porque besa mejor que yo —bromeó volviendo a mirar al frente mientras echaba a caminar con lentitud—, aunque con dos besos me lleva ventaja, creo que tendré que besarte de nuevo.

Pero la chica se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. Sorprendida, ensanchó los ojos al recordar de golpe aquella sensación de ya haberlo visto antes, ¿estaba soñando? ¿Realmente sus sospechas no eran infundadas? Cerrando los puños, tragó saliva y sólo fue capaz de murmurar:

—Nunca te dije que fueran dos.

El rostro de su compañero empalideció mientras sentía el impulso de taparse la boca ante aquel error que acababa de delatarlo, el temor a ser descubierto comenzaba a volverse un pequeño mareo que tuvo que controlar. Todo por hablar de más. Y en lo que su mente trabajaba en inventarse una excusa con la que pudiese escapar una vez más del peligro, unos delgados brazos rodearon poco a poco sus hombros.

—Atrapé a Kaitou Kid —pronunció casi inaudible alzando el rostro para mirarlo con esos enormes ojos azules que, al atreverse a ladear la cabeza para observarla, le dijeron que había perdido y debía aceptar su derrota, sin más engaños.

—Es usted muy lista, señorita —murmuró entonces con aparente tranquilidad—, no me extraña que me haya enamorado de ti.

Y la joven sonrió: había ganado en su propio juego a ese ladrón de corazones.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Como os habréis dado cuenta, hemos llegado al final, me hubiera gustado extenderme más, pero la historia estaba pensada para tener alrededor de unos diez capítulos, aunque aún queda un epílogo que me estoy planteando si debería poner o no (?) -no estoy segura de si quedaría bien, ¿debería dejarlo así?-_

**_Lady Paper:_**

_De hecho el capítulo 10 fue uno de los que más me gustó escribir, las escenas de acción no suelen ser lo mío, así que fue todo un reto.. espero haber llenado tus expectativas, y bueno, el error brutal de "arrogase" ya lo cambié, fue un lapsus mental o algo (?)_


	12. Magia

**Epílogo**

* * *

Las sirenas de los coches policiales hacían eco rompiendo el silencio de la noche mientras las luces de los helicópteros enfocaban aquella figura trajeada de blanco. Entonces, el hombre cubierto por este dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y echó a andar con tranquilidad. Él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Avanzó hasta el borde de la terraza y sin dejar de sonreír se dejó caer hacia atrás al vacío mientras pronunciaba:

_"Three!"_

_"Two!"_

_"One!"_

Y el cuerpo desapareció bajo una cortina de humo como si nunca hubiese estado allí presente. En su lugar, junto a la barandilla de seguridad de la azotea se encontraba el diamante que había sido robado hacía a penas unos minutos antes. Como de costumbre, nadie se percató en la existencia de aquella ventana ligeramente abierta que se hallaba en uno de los pisos cercanos al tejado. Cuando terminó de cerrarla, el ladrón fantasma hizo a un lado la capa negra que había utilizado para pasar desapercibido en la noche mientras hacía su truco, y se quitó el sombrero blanco, sosteniéndolo a un lado, antes de inclinarse en una leve reverencia.

—Es todo un placer volver a verla, señorita —sonrió con picardía clavando sus ojos en el cuerpo de la joven frente a él.

La nombrada le sostuvo la mirada con aquellos ojos brillantes y, tras dirigirse hacia él a paso lento, tomó su rostro haciendo una mueca de enfado antes de tirar de él hacia sí haciendo chocar sus labios contra los suyos.

—¿Te vas dos semanas de viaje y cuando vuelves se te ocurre robar antes de venir a verme? —reprochó— Debería llamar a mi padre.

El ladrón alzó una ceja al ver como la joven sacaba su teléfono móvil, amenazando con marcar el número de la policía. Ambos adolescentes se miraron durante unos instantes a los ojos, y sonrieron. El aparato dejó en el aire el eco de su ruido al caer cuando los brazos de Aoko se sujetaron al cuello del mago mientras se fundían en un nuevo beso. Sin máscaras ni tapaderas; haciendo a Kid a un lado como si se hubiese esfumado, allí sólo quedaban esas dos personas llamadas Kaito Kuroba y Aoko Nakamori.

Como por arte de magia.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Espero que esa idea tan usada de "Aoko está en peligro-Kid la salva-Ella lo descubre" haya podido plasmarla con algo de originalidad, ya que es bastante visto por aquí. A partir de ahora estaré trabajando en un par de Universos Alternativos (uno de ellos y otro de Shinichi, que lo dejé sin protagonismo), aunque solo pensar tantas ideas que tengo para fanfics largos hace que me entre el miedo a acabar sepultada por las hojas de papel en mi habitación junto a los exámenes._

_¿Os ha gustado? ¿Hay algo en lo que debería mejorar? Recuerdo una vez hace mucho que un usuario se registró en un foro solo para hacerme una crítica, me dejó K.O, ¡pero yo estaba muy feliz! Era la primera vez que me tomaban esa importancia y me ayudó bastante. ¿No os ha pasado nunca?_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
